Le secret au bout des lèvres
by veggieburger82
Summary: Tout commence au moment où Grissom revient à Las Vegas après ces 4 semaines de congés sabbatiques. Le début reprend la scène des retrouvailles entre Grissom et Sara, dans les couloirs du labo. Pour la suite…lisez et vous verrez !
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule au cours de la saison 7, elle est donc susceptible de contenir des spoilers.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : P…

* * *

Sara arpentait tranquillement les couloirs du labo. Elle portait sa combinaison bleue, la tenue idéale requise pour le travail dans les zones dites « difficiles ». Et justement, elle revenait d'une décharge où elle avait passé plusieurs heures pour finalement ne pas trouver grand chose.

Sara arriva à la hauteur du bureau de Grissom et pour une fois, n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Cela faisait maintenant 4 semaines qu'il s'était enfuit. La fuite, c'était le premier mot qui lui venait en tête à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la décision prise par son superviseur. Elle n'avait pas comprit son envie soudaine de prendre un congé sabbatique et de passer tout ce temps si loin de Las Vegas, si loin d'elle. Mais, peu importe, ces derniers jours elle avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête avec cette histoire. De toutes façons, les choses devraient bien se régler un jour ou l'autre, quand il reviendrait. Complètement absorbée dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Grissom qui l'appelait derrière elle.

« G : Sara ! l'appela Grissom en jaillissant de son bureau.

S : Hey, fit elle pour masquer sa surprise, en se retournant. »

Elle était tellement occupée ces jours ci qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'il devait rentrer cette semaine. Cependant, elle ignorait qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui.

« S : Tu es revenu ? ajouta t'elle

G : Oui, répondit il en souriant. »

Il semblait content de la voir et se rapprocha doucement mais sûrement. Soudain, Sara se rappela où elle avait passé ces dernières heures et recula en pensant à l'odeur qu'elle devait dégager.

« S : Heu…je reviens de …d'une…bafouilla t'elle en reculant.

G : D'une décharge, compléta Grissom en faisant une légère grimace.

S : Oui, c'est si évident ? répondit Sara en souriant et en reculant encore, voyant que Grissom se moquait éperdument d'où elle venait et qu'il continuait à avancer vers elle. »

« S : Tu as bonne mine, ajouta t'elle, légèrement gênée et intimidée par son regard insistant.»

A chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait vers elle, Sara faisait un pas en arrière.

« G : Est ce que tu as mis le cocon dans mon bureau ? demanda t'il en changeant de sujet.

S : De la fraîcheur, pas d'humidité et peu de lumière…c'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, expliqua t'elle.

G : Je pense que tu seras surprise quand il va éclore, ajouta Grissom d'un air malicieux.

S : Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Sara. »

« S : Et maintenant, je dois aller me laver, ajouta t'elle pour que Grissom cesse d'avancer, ce qu'il fit. »

Il regarda Sara s'éloigner quelques secondes et l'interpella de nouveau.

« G : Je te verrai plus tard ? demanda t'il en haussant la voix. »

Sara se retourna et s'arrêta pour lui répondre.

« S : Oui, tu me verras, dit elle d'un ton lourd de sous entendu, puis elle disparut de son champ de vision. »

Grissom ne comprit pas ce que le ton de sa réponse signifiait. Il était vraiment content de la revoir, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il se posait quand même des questions sur l'attitude distante qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Il espérait que c'était seulement par coquetterie. Il était un peu déçu car il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles autrement. Mais il avait fallut qu'une enquête mène Sara tout droit dans une décharge, pile aujourd'hui, le jour de son retour, c'était comme ça…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard, après avoir déposé et répertorié les preuves récoltées à la décharge, Sara était sous la douche dans les vestiaires du labo. Cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'elle profitait de la douce chaleur du contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas du luxe car l'odeur de la décharge était tenace.

Cependant, si elle s'attardait plus qu'à l'accoutumée c'était parce qu'elle pensait à Grissom. Elle ne s'attendait pas à affronter son retour aujourd'hui et Sara devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait été quelque peu chamboulée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir sur le moment. Grissom, quand à lui, semblait plutôt ravi de la voir et cela la déstabilisait tout autant.

Sara décida de ne plus ruminer cette histoire et ferma le robinet de la douche. Elle s'essuya le visage avec une serviette qu'elle enroula ensuite tout autour de son corps. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'habiller, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Sara ouvrit doucement la porte de la douche et tendit l'oreille. Apparemment, la pièce semblait déserte.

Sa serviette solidement nouée, Sara décida d'aller chercher ses vêtements propres dans son casier. Alors qu'elle avait atteint ce dernier, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit sur un Greg sifflotant. Celui ci s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'est avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il savoura le charmant spectacle qui lui était offert.

« S : Greg ! Tu m'as fait peur ! se plaint la jeune femme en se retournant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

GS : Et bien…si j'avais su, j'aurais gardé l'appareil photo que j'avais autour du cou tout à l'heure, dit il en rigolant et sans cacher son évidente admiration pour la silhouette de la jeune femme.

S : Greg ! le gronda Sara en fronçant les sourcils pour le rappeler à l'ordre. »

Alors que Greg et Sara débattait de la tenue légère de la jeune femme, Grissom qui traversait le couloir, non loin de là, tourna machinalement la tête en passant devant la porte grande ouverte des vestiaires. Sans trop d'abord y prêter attention, il continua sa route. Puis, une seconde plus tard, en réalisant ce qu'il avait vu, il recula et stoppa net devant l'entrée des vestiaires. Greg qui était dos à la porte et Sara qui avait le nez dans son casier, n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence.

« S : Tu sais Greg, tu devrais arrêter avec les allusions de ce genre. Tu vas finir par récolter une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, ajouta Sara pour le taquiner alors qu'elle prenait ses vêtements propres dans son casier.

GS : Sara, une fois de plus, tu me brises le cœur, répondit Greg en faisant semblant d'avoir reçu une flèche en plein cœur, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. »

Ce fut cet instant que Grissom choisit pour interrompre la conversation.

« G : Greg ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les vestiaires ? rétorqua Grissom d'un ton cassant. »

Grissom semblait visiblement mécontent que Greg ait pu admirer Sara dans cette tenue. Sous le ton menaçant de son superviseur, Greg changea brusquement d'attitude.

« GS : Si …bien sûr…bafouilla le jeune homme. Je venais juste récupérer ma veste, dit il en prenant rapidement celle ci dans son casier. Content de vous revoir aussi ! ajouta Greg, d'un ton ironique en quittant la pièce sans demander son reste. »

Grissom ne prêta aucun regard à Greg qui venait de sortir, il ne cessait de fixer Sara.

« S : Il ne faisait que plaisanter, déclara Sara en fermant son casier. »

Elle se sentait soudainement plus nue que jamais sous le regard brûlant de Grissom.

« G : Tu devrais éviter de te balader dans cette tenue, ajouta t'il en rentrant dans la pièce.

S : Je ne me balade pas ! J'avais juste oublié mes vêtements dans mon casier. Je pensais être seule et Greg est entré, expliqua Sara en passant devant Grissom pour retourner vers les douches afin de s'habiller.

G : Il a bien choisit son moment, comme d'habitude, répondit t'il d'un ton de reproches. »

Grissom suivit Sara vers les douches, il attendait visiblement plus que cette explication.

« S : Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être jaloux, rétorqua Sara pour le provoquer en se retournant dans sa direction.

G : Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit Grissom, un peu trop vite, en haussant un sourcil.

S : Vraiment ? Alors que fais tu encore là ? demanda Sara en cherchant à le gêner.

G : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu étais aussi distante tout à l'heure ? demanda t'il en approchant dangereusement de Sara. »

Sara n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation, du moins pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était pratiquement nue et qui plus est, sur les lieux de son travail. Mais elle su que Grissom ne partirait pas sans avoir eu de réponse, alors elle sortit la première excuse qui lui vint en tête.

S : Nous étions au milieu du couloir, je sortais d'une décharge et tu voulais que je te saute dans les bras ? répondit elle avec une pointe de colère en reculant légèrement.

G : A présent, nous sommes seuls et …tu sors de la douche, dit il en détaillant avec insistance les courbes à peine dissimulées de la jeune femme. »

Captivée par le regard de son superviseur, Sara recula encore mais sentit la porte de la douche derrière elle, elle était prise au piège. Grissom continuait d'approcher et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à résister.

« S : Grissom…ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça, tenta Sara pour l'éloigner »

Mais, bien au contraire, le fait de le repousser semblait ne l'attirer que d'avantage vers elle. Grissom n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Sara. Seuls les vêtements propres que la jeune femme tenait fermement les séparaient. Il avait complètement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, seule la femme qui lui faisait face comptait…

« G : Le lieu ainsi que le moment idéal ne dépendent que de nos choix, argumenta t'il en la fixant, les yeux chargés de désir et en posant une main sur la joue de sa chère subordonnée. »

Sara était hypnotisée et elle sentait déjà ses barrières s'écrouler les unes après les autres alors que le visage de Grissom se rapprochait lentement et inexorablement du sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord en une douce caresse comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se touchaient. Puis, ce baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, attestant du manque provoqué par ces 4 semaines de séparation. Bien qu'elle sentit une vague de chaleur la submerger de la tête au pied, Sara trouva la force d'interrompre cette étreinte. Elle repris ses esprits et se dit qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle s'écarta laissant Grissom sur sa faim.

« S : Tu m'excusera maintenant, mais je dois aller m'habiller, rétorqua Sara en pénétrant dans la douche, fermant la porte sur un Grissom décontenancé et légèrement frustré. »

Ce dernier comprit qu'un baiser ne suffirait pas à pallier son absence et leur manque de communication de ces dernières semaines. Il décida d'abandonner la partie pour l'instant, et quitta les vestiaires. Dans la douche, Sara reprenait ses esprits et se félicitait de sa lucidité. Mais force était de constater que cela avait été difficile de le repousser. Elle ne pouvait le nier, malgré ces 4 semaines de séparation, elle était plus que jamais attirée par Grissom…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une demi heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, Sara examinait avec assiduité les quelques pièces à conviction trouvées à la décharge. Et plus elle avançait dans sa tâche, et plus elle se disait qu'elle avait perdu son temps dans cette décharge. D'autre part, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas trop la tête à ce qu'elle faisait.

Sara ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires. Grissom était revenu sans même la prévenir et il pensait qu'il pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'imaginait peut être qu'il pourrait l'embrasser et que toutes les tensions entre eux s'effaceraient. Et bien il se trompait lourdement, et Sara était bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre. Alors qu'elle poussait un long soupir, Nick entra dans le labo.

« N : Et bien dis moi, ça a l'air de te passionner ! rétorqua il en souriant et en se rapprochant de Sara.

S : Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression de brasser de l'air, répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire découragé.

N : Ce ne serait pas l'air d'une décharge ? demanda Nick en reniflant ses cheveux et en faisant la grimace.

S : Tu plaisantes ! Je sors de la douche, expliqua Sara en sentant ses vêtements d'un air légèrement paniqué. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle remarqua que Nick se retenait de rire, et comprit qu'il la faisait marcher.

« S : Très drôle, Nick ! dit elle mécontente en lui assenant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

N : Je voulais juste te détendre, expliqua Nick en souriant.

S : C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tant que je n'aurai pas finit ça, je ne serai pas détendue ! dit elle en reprenant son minutieux examen.

N : Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? demanda t'il en examinant les objets à son tour.

S : Pas grand chose, répondit Sara avec dépit.

N : Tu devrais peut être demander conseil à quelqu'un qui a plus de recul sur cette affaire, un œil neuf, conseilla Nick.

S : Et tu me proposes tes services ? rétorqua Sara d'un ton sarcastique.

N : Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller voir un témoin avec Sofia. En fait, je pensais à Grissom, répondit Nick en reposant un sac plastique qui contenait un des objets trouvés.

S : Grissom ? répéta Sara machinalement, comme si cette hypothèse était invraisemblable.

N : Oui Grissom. Il est revenu. Tu l'ignorais ? ajouta Nick avec ironie.

S : Non…non. Mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller sans lui, bafouilla Sara qui ne voulait pour rien au monde que Grissom vienne mettre le nez dans son travail, alors qu'elle tentait de faire le point sur leur relation.

N : Comme tu veux. Bon, je te laisse. A plus tard, déclara le jeune homme en quittant tranquillement la pièce. »

Sara le regarda s'éloigner et se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de suggérer que Grissom vienne l'aider. Est ce que Nick se doutait de quelque chose et savait qu'elle et Grissom n'étaient pas seulement des collègues ? Non, se dit elle en secouant la tête. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à cacher en ce moment, se dit Sara en reprenant son boulot…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au même moment, Grissom poursuivait lentement et péniblement le rangement de son bureau. C'était incroyable tout ce que l'on pouvait entasser pendant un mois. Il avait une énorme pile de courrier à trier et un tas de paperasse à faire, ce qui, comme à l'accoutumé, enchantait Grissom !

Assis derrière son bureau, il n'avait pas du tout la tête à effectuer ces tâches ingrates. Ses pensées étaient totalement accaparées par Sara et leur petit intermède dans les vestiaires. Il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de l'embrasser mais elle l'avait provoqué et il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Durant ces 4 semaines, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle et au moment où il la retrouverait. Bien que Sara s'était totalement abandonnée à ce baiser, elle avait quand même finit par le repousser, ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Les yeux dans le vide et complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Grissom sursauta légèrement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« C : Votre bureau n'est pas prêt d'être rangé à ce rythme là, ironisa Catherine qui se tenait à l'entrée du bureau de son ami.

G : Catherine ! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, répondit il avec un sourire car il était content de la revoir.

C : Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? demanda t'elle, en s'asseyant en face de lui.

G : « amusé » n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, rétorqua Grissom.

C : Vous avez l'air reposé, en tous cas, ajouta Catherine en souriant.

G : Merci…Alors, quoi de neuf ? Tout s'est bien passé ici ? demanda Grissom en changeant de sujet comme à chaque fois que le sujet était lui même.

C : Oh oui. Vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable vous savez, expliqua t'elle, avec un léger sourire, pour le mettre en boite.

G : Personne ne l'est, dit il en la provoquant à son tour et en lui rendant son sourire. »

A cet instant, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et interrompit cet échange amical. Après avoir soulevé plusieurs enveloppes qui traînaient, Grissom parvint à atteindre le téléphone et décrocha sous le regard amusé de Catherine.

« G : Grissom. »

……..

« G : Bonsoir, Jim. »

…….

« G : Oui, ça va merci. »

…….

« G : Ah….Très bien, j'arrive. »

Grissom raccrocha le combiné et leva les yeux vers Catherine.

« G : C'était Brass. On a retrouvé une jeune femme morte sur un trottoir. Apparemment, la scène du crime aurait été « nettoyée », expliqua Grissom en se levant.

C : J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous débarrasserez votre bureau de toute cette paperasse, rétorqua Catherine en se levant à son tour.

G : Vous voulez venir ? demanda Grissom en mettant sa veste.

C : Hum…Laissez moi réfléchir…Passer des heures à examiner une scène sans indice et finir par faire les poubelles du quartier…ça me tente, mais je suis déjà sur une affaire, répondit elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

G : Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez…ajouta Grissom sur le même ton, en sortant du bureau. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Grissom arriva sur les lieux en se disant que c'était la première affaire qu'il traitait depuis son break, un mois plus tôt. Il avait une légère appréhension mais ressentait aussi une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de reprendre ce travail qui le passionnait tant. Grissom leva la tête un instant. Il faisait nuit noire ce soir à Vegas et si la rue n'avait pas été éclairée par les quelques lampadaires, il se dit qu'il aurait pu admirer les étoiles. Il enfila ses gants et alla rejoindre Brass qui l'attendait derrière les habituelles bandes jaunes interdisant à toute personne extérieure de pénétrer dans le précieux périmètre.

« G : Quand vous disiez que la scène du crime avait été nettoyée, je ne pensais pas que vous parliez au sens propre du terme, rétorqua Grissom en s'agenouillant près de la victime. »

L'odeur évidente de javel qui émanait du corps ainsi que la flaque qui l'entourait ne faisait que confirmer les propos de Grissom.

« B : Ce jeune homme l'a aperçut sur ce trottoir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. D'après son tee shirt, Sally travaillait au « Monkeys Banana », expliqua Brass en désignant le tee shirt jaune de la victime sur lequel figurait son nom.

G : Le Monkeys Banana ? demanda Grissom intrigué, en se retournant vers Brass.

B : C'est un bar sur l'avenue Roosevelt, répondit Brass comme si cela était évident.

G : Mais ici nous sommes dans l'avenue du 4 juillet. L'avenue Roosevelt est à environ 500 mètres, rétorqua Grissom d'un air surpris.

B : C'est exact, confirma Brass.

G : Alors que fait elle ici ? insista Grissom en sous entendant que quelque chose clochait.

B : Pas des cocktails, en tous cas ! Je vais aller faire à tour à ce bar, peut être que quelqu'un pourra nous éclairer, ajouta Brass en s'éloignant de Grissom. »

Grissom se retourna vers la victime à qui il prêta de nouveau toute son attention. Elle avait l'air si jeune et si fragile. Il s'attarda tout particulièrement sur le crâne de la jeune femme. Il y avait eu beaucoup de sang, même si ce dernier avait été décoloré par la javel. Il était fort probable qu'un coup violent porté à la tête fut la cause du décès. Il prit quelques clichés en se disant que tous les prélèvements biologiques qu'il ferait seraient sans doute souillés par la javel.

« D : Bonsoir, déclara David en débarquant avec sa mallette.

G : David, vous en avez mis du temps, rétorqua Grissom pour le punir de l'avoir fait légèrement sursauté.

D : Excusez moi, mais je suis débordé. Le docteur Robbins est en congés, expliqua David.

G : Je suis au courant, un remplaçant devrait venir vous aider, ajouta Grissom. »

David posa sa mallette et se rapprocha de la victime. Il ouvrit sa mallette et commença son minutieux examen.

« G : Alors, que pouvez vous m'apprendre sur les causes de la mort de cette jeune personne? demanda Grissom alors que David venait de planter le thermomètre dans le foie de la victime.

D : Je dirais que la mort remonte environ à 2 heures. L'hémorragie pétéchiale suggère une mort par asphyxie, déclara David en écartant les paupières de la victime.

G : Et la blessure au crâne ? s'étonna t'il

D : Elle a certainement provoqué une perte de connaissance mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à l'origine du décès. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en saurai plus après l'avoir autopsié, expliqua David d'un ton très sérieux. »

Grissom écoutait avec intérêt les propos de David quand, soudain, un détail retint son attention. Quelque chose semblait sortir de la bouche à peine entrouverte de la jeune victime. A l'aide de sa pince, il retira ce qui ressemblait à une boule de papier. Grissom déplia la petite boule de papier et eut un haussement de sourcil qui intrigua David.

« D : Qu'est ce que ça dit ? demanda le jeune légiste.

G : Qu'il faut s'attendre à faire des heures supplémentaires…répondit Grissom, d'un air énigmatique. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, au labo de la police scientifique, Catherine se dirigeait d'un pas décidé en direction de Sara. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait réussi a dénicher dans cette décharge. Arrivée juste devant la porte grande ouverte du labo où se trouvait la jeune femme, Catherine fut arrêtée dans son élan par Warrick.

« W : Catherine, je viens de boucler mon enquête. Je voulais remettre mon rapport à Grissom et lui en parler, mais il n'est pas dans son bureau, expliqua Warrick en interpellant Catherine. »

En entendant le nom de Grissom, Sara avait levé le nez de son boulot, et suivit la conversation qui s'engageait à quelques mètres d'elle.

« C : Oui, il est absent et le sera sans doute pour un petit moment, répondit Catherine en souriant à Warrick d'un air désolé.

W : A peine rentré, il est déjà reparti, se moqua le jeune homme.

C : Il est sur un homicide. Je pense qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion de quitter son bureau et tout le rangement qu'il doit y faire, expliqua Catherine avec légèreté. Tu n'as qu'à poser ton rapport sur son bureau, où tu pourras. Il s'en occupera en rentrant, ajouta t'elle.

W : Ok. Merci Catherine, répondit Warrick en faisant demi tour. »

Catherine le regarda s'éloigner un léger instant puis entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Sara. Cette dernière examinait les maigres preuves éparpillées sur la table, avec dépit.

« C : Alors, du nouveau ? demanda Catherine en s'appuyant sur la table, aux côtés de Sara.

S : Non, absolument rien. Et c'est pas faute de chercher…répondit elle en étouffant un bâillement.

C : Tu devrais rentrer. Tu as l'air crevée, déclara Catherine avec un sourire de soutien.

S : Non, ça va aller, merci, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête avec obstination après n'avoir pu retenir un second bâillement.

C : Sara…Tu n'as pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures. Et je crois savoir que tu es encore d'astreinte demain soir. Je demanderai à Warrick de te remplacer, il vient de boucler son enquête, insista t'elle avec douceur. »

Sara fixa Catherine dans les yeux et réalisa qu'elle lui disait cela pour son bien. Alors, pour une fois, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien rentrer plus tôt.

« S : Ok. C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de repos. Merci Catherine, ajouta t'elle en se levant. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Deux heures plus tard, Grissom revint pratiquement bredouille de la scène de crime. Il tenait sa mallette dans une main et le seul indice intéressant dans l'autre main, à savoir le petit bout de papier précieusement emballé dans un sac plastique. Alors qu'il allait le remettre aux différents techniciens pour le faire analyser, Grissom fut interpellé par Warrick.

« W : Grissom ! l'appela Warrick, dans son dos.

G : Bonsoir Warrick, répondit il en se retournant.

W : Je vous cherchais. Votre enquête, ça avance ? demanda le jeune homme.

G : Pas autant que je le souhaiterais…Mais c'est pour me demander ça que vous me cherchiez ? rétorqua Grissom, pas très désireux de faire la conversation maintenant.

W : Non. J'ai déposé mon rapport sur votre bureau, mon enquête est terminée, répondit Warrick.

G : Et vous voulez que je vous affecte à une autre affaire ? demanda le superviseur d'un air détaché.

W : Pas la peine. Je remplace Sara. Catherine lui a proposé de rentrer et elle a accepté, expliqua t'il. »

Grissom ne put masquer sa surprise. Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était parce que Sara avait accepté de rentrer chez elle avant la fin de son service ou parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas informé de sa décision alors qu'il était son superviseur et même bien plus encore…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Grissom était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau qui avait pratiquement retrouvé son aspect normal. Il examinait les photos qu'il avait prises sur les lieux du meurtre. Mais, force était de constater qu'il ne trouvait aucun élément lui permettant d'avancer. Il reposa les photos et enleva ses lunettes. Grissom se mit à penser à Sara. Que faisait elle à cet instant ? Il l'imaginait en train de dormir, son corps mince et élancé étendu, seul, dans le lit. Il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment être à ses côtés.

Grissom se ressaisit et sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda sa montre et se leva. Il était temps d'aller voir si l'examen de ce bout de papier donnait quelque chose. Il sortit de son bureau, la tête baissée et entra en collision avec une belle et élégante créature féminine qui passait par là. Grissom avait fait tombé son dossier. La mystérieuse inconnue, une femme blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années, le ramassa et lui tendit.

« Vous devriez regarder devant vous, souffla t'elle avec un large sourire espiègle avant de tourner les talons , avant même qu'il n'est pu prononcer le moindre mot. »

Grissom la regarda s'éloigner, quelque peu intrigué.

« GS : Wouaw ! Décidément, j'ai bien fait de venir bosser aujourd'hui, rétorqua Greg qui se tenait juste derrière Grissom. »

Le jeune homme fixait avec envie le postérieur de la jolie inconnue qui s'éloignait.

« G : Greg ! Vous avez assez de travail ou vous voulez que je vous en donne ? rétorqua Grissom en se retournant vers Greg pour lui signifier de retourner bosser, ce qu'il fit. »

Grissom se dirigea vers le labo de graphologie. En entrant dans la pièce, il découvrit le message inscrit sur le petit bout de papier affiché sur le grand écran. Ce même message qu'il avait retrouvé dans la bouche de la victime quelques heures plus tôt et qui le laissait toujours autant perplexe :

_Je suis innocent. _

_Phoenix _

« G : Alors, vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? demanda Grissom au technicien.

T : Non, rien de probant, j'en ai peur. Le papier est on ne peut plus classique. Quand à l'encre utilisée, elle provient d'un marqueur noir tout ce qu'il à de plus ordinaire, expliqua le spécialiste.

G : Rien d'autre ? demanda Grissom quelque peu découragé.

T : Juste un détail. La façon dont il forme ses « N » est plutôt inhabituelle. Regardez comme la deuxième queue du « N » descend bas, dit il en posant son doigt sur le rétroprojecteur pour illustrer ses propos.

G : Et en ce qui concerne l'auteur de ces mots ? voulut savoir Grissom.

T : L'écriture soignée indique que c'est quelqu'un de très méticuleux et d'extrêmement introverti. De plus, la régularité et la continuité des traits laisse penser que nous avons à faire à une personne relativement jeune, de moins de 40 ans, je dirais. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, ajouta t'il.

G : Merci, répondit Grissom en se disant que tout cela ne l'avançait guère… »

Grissom sorti du labo de graphologie en se demandant comment il pourrait résoudre cette enquête. La victime semblait n'avoir aucun ennemi selon Brass, il n'y avait aucun témoin, l'autopsie n'avait apporté aucune révélation. De plus, le moindre ADN de l'assassin, s'il en avait laissé, aurait été dégradé par la javel, et le message laissé dans la bouche de la victime ne contenait aucune empreinte et n'avait aucun sens. Mais qui était ce Phoenix ???


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : H…

* * *

Le soir suivant, Sara déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs du labo. Elle arriva aux vestiaires sans trop se presser même si elle n'était pas vraiment en avance. Elle ouvrit son casier, y déposa son sac et enleva sa veste. Sara avait largement pu récupérer tout le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Bien qu'elle fut en pleine forme, elle n'était pas très motivée à l'idée de devoir affronter Grissom. Il l'avait appelé deux fois dans l'après midi et elle n'avait pas répondu. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, Warrick entra précipitamment dans les vestiaires.

« W : Salut Sara ! dit il, légèrement essoufflé.

S : Salut, répondit elle, d'une voix absente.

W : C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être à la bourre, ajouta Warrick en ouvrant son casier, avec un léger sourire. »

Sara réagit aux propos de Warrick et accéléra la cadence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre Grissom à dos en ce moment. Ils avaient assez de problèmes personnels sans que des problèmes d'ordre professionnel viennent s'y ajouter. Elle accrocha son badge à sa ceinture et se tourna vers Warrick qui refaisait les lacets de ses chaussures.

« S : Au fait, et cette enquête, avec les indices de la décharge, ça avance ? demanda la jeune femme, désireuse de savoir où en était l'affaire sur laquelle elle avait travaillé la veille.

W : Affaire classée ! rétorqua t'il en se relevant.

S : Tu rigoles ?! demanda Sara en pensant à tout ce temps où elle n'avait rien trouvé.

W : Pas du tout. On a retrouvé l'ADN du suspect sur une des pièces à conviction que tu as trouvé dans la décharge, expliqua Warrick.

S : Bon boulot, complimenta t'elle avec un sourire, en fermant son casier.

W : Merci… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de repos, Catherine, Nick et Greg discutaient. Ils étaient assis autour de la table et tenaient un muge de café fumant entre les mains.

« N : Pouah ! C'est quoi encore ce café Greg ? demanda Nick, d'un air écœuré, après avoir bu une gorgée.

GS : C'est un arabica unique, torréfié au Pérou. C'est la Rolls des cafés ! répondit Greg avec passion.

N : Elle a roulé dans la boue, ta Rolls ! se moqua Nick. Sans rire, tu as goûté cette horreur Catherine ? demanda t'il.

C : Oh non, et je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit t'elle après avoir reniflé l'odeur que l'étrange liquide dégageait.

GS : Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, rétorqua Greg en avalant une grosse gorgée alors que Catherine jetait son café dans l'évier. Décidément, Grissom est bien le seul à apprécier mon café ! ajouta t'il.

N : Tu parles ! Tu oublies qu'il mange aussi toutes sortes d'insectes et qu'il met toujours des trucs bizarres dans le frigo, lâcha Nick avec une pointe de moquerie, sans se douter que son supérieur, rasé de près, venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qu'il était juste derrière lui.

G : Vous devriez vous y mettre aussi, Nick. Les insectes sont riches en protéines. C'est très bon pour la santé, expliqua Grissom d'un ton sérieux.

N : Merci, mais pour ma santé, je préfère faire du sport ! répondit le jeune homme sans se laisser impressionner et en se levant à son tour pour vider son café dans l'évier.

GS : Un petit café patron ? demanda Greg en levant la cafetière pour le servir.

G : Non, merci Greg, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Grissom désireux d'éviter cette mixture qui semblait loin de faire l'unanimité. »

Nick leva les bras vers Greg, pour lui signifier qu'il avait raison. Greg eut un regard dépité, ce qui fit sourire Catherine. A ce moment, Warrick et Sara firent leur apparition.

« W : Salut tout le monde ! fit Warrick en entrant.

G : Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est enfin là, on va pouvoir commencer, dit il d'un ton légèrement acide à l'intention de Warrick et Sara. »

Sara, pour sa part, décida de ne pas céder à cette petite provocation et alla s'asseoir à côté de Greg. Grissom la suivit furtivement du regard et se mit à répartir les équipes.

« G : Catherine et Greg, vous êtes sur la disparition d'un enfant de 8 ans. Cela fait 10h que ses parents sont sans nouvelles de lui, expliqua Grissom en tendant l'ordre de mission à Catherine.

C : Humm, affronter des parents totalement angoissés…j'ai hâte ! rétorqua Catherine avec ironie, jamais ravie de traiter ce genre de cas.

G : Nick, Warrick, la recette d'un montant de 300 000 dollars d'un concours de mannequins a été volé au Plaza. Cet argent devait être reversé à une œuvre de charité.

N : Un concours de mannequins…ah, j'adore mon boulot ! rétorqua Nick en tapant dans la main de Warrick, aussi ravi que lui de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

Cette remarque typiquement masculine fit sourire Catherine et Sara. A l'inverse, Greg semblait quelque peu déçu de ne pas être de la partie.

« G : Sara, vous êtes avec moi sur l'affaire « Sally Price », la serveuse retrouvée morte dans la rue hier soir. On va devoir revoir tout ce qu'on a sur cette affaire, expliqua Grissom en regardant Sara sans aucune émotion particulière.

S : Bien, dit elle tout simplement, pas vraiment surprise de se retrouver en équipe avec lui. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sara avait rejoint Grissom dans la salle des indices. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot qui n'ait pas un rapport avec le travail. Lorsqu'ils étaient au labo, ils essayaient au maximum de ne pas laisser interférer leur vie privée dans leur travail. Et ils étaient bien trop professionnels tous les deux pour transgresser cette règle. Sara se tenait en face de Grissom. La grande table regroupant toutes les pièces à conviction les séparait.

« S : Alors, je t'écoute, qu'est ce qu'on a sur ce meurtre ? demanda Sara, d'un ton très impersonnel.

G : Pas grand chose et c'est bien le problème, répondit il, sur le même ton. La victime s'appelle Sally Price, 34 ans, célibataire, elle était serveuse. On l'a retrouvé morte sur un trottoir, à environ 500 mètres de son travail, exposa Grissom en désignant une photo de la victime.

S : Les causes de la mort ? demanda Sara, très concentrée sur la photo que lui avait tendu Grissom.

G : Mort par strangulation, sans la moindre empreinte. Le tueur portait des gants, répondit t'il.

S : C'est quoi cette flaque de liquide tout autour de la victime ? questionna la jeune femme d'un air intrigué.

G : C'est de la javel. Le tueur en a déversé sur et autour de la victime, ce qui rend impossible toute identification par ADN et il n'y a aucun témoin, ajouta Grissom.

S : On a vraiment rien alors, déclara Sara en comprenant la difficulté de l'affaire.

G : En fait, si. On a retrouvé ce petit bout de papier dans la bouche de la victime, dit il en lui tendant la pochette plastique qui contenant le précieux indice.

S : _Je suis innocent. Phoenix_, lut Sara, à haute voix. »

Sara réfléchit quelques secondes. Grissom l'observait alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« S : Je ne comprend pas, ça ne colle pas. Le tueur s'est efforcé de ne laisser aucun indice derrière lui. Il a mit des gants et a utilisé de la javel pour détruire toutes les preuves biologiques. Alors pourquoi…

G : …as t'il laissé ce message ? rétorqua Grissom en finissant la phrase de Sara. Je me suis posé la même question. Et pourquoi dans la bouche de la victime ? ajouta t'il.

S : Peut être voulait il faire dire quelque chose à sa victime, en laissant ce message dans sa bouche. Peut être qu'il la connaissait, raisonna Sara.

G : Je ne sais pas. D'après Brass, la victime semblait avoir une vie des plus tranquilles, sans conflits ni ennemis, répondit Grissom. »

Sara relut dans sa tête le message laissé par l'assassin. Il était d'une grande simplicité mais regorgeait de mystères.

« S : Je suis innocent…Innocent de quoi ? Et pourquoi ce pseudonyme, ce Phoenix ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? réfléchit elle à voix haute.

G : Tu en ai au même point que moi, maintenant…rétorqua Grissom avec un léger soupir. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Deux heures plus tard, Nick et Warrick revenaient du Plaza avec les preuves récoltées près du coffre où l'argent avait été dérobé. Cela leur permettrait de les comparer aux empreintes et à l'ADN de tous les suspects, ce qui comprenait la douzaine de mannequins présents pour le concours.

« N : Je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi de recueillir l'ADN des suspects, déclara Nick, le sourire au lèvres alors qu'il traversait les couloirs du labo aux côtés de Warrick.

W : Tu m'étonnes ! répondit Warrick.

N : Alors, laquelle d'entre elles est coupable à ton avis ? demanda Nick.

W : J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais, grâce à ça, on en saura plus, expliqua t'il en désignant le sac qui contenaient toutes les preuves.

N : En tous cas, on ne s'est pas déplacé pour rien. L'une d'elle m'a même glissé son numéro de téléphone dans la poche, dit il en fouillant sa poche gauche pour en sortir un bout de papier.

W : Moi, j'ai eu 3 numéros, déclara calmement Warrick. »

Warrick ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air envieux et légèrement jaloux de son ami qui pensait avoir été le seul à s'être attirer les faveurs de ces dames…

A quelques mètres de là, Grissom et Sara s'étaient installés dans la salle de repos depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ils étaient seuls et assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à examiner la totalité des photos prises par Grissom sur les lieux du meurtres et à l'autopsie. Il y en avait bien 300 et pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien trouvé de nouveau. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder une petite pause café.

Tout en buvant son café, Sara continuait d'examiner la dizaine de photos qu'elle avait amené en salle de repos. Grissom, quand à lui, en profitait pour rattraper la paperasse qu'il avait en retard. Chacun était concentré dans sa tâche et évitait le regard de l'autre.

« S : Cette affaire est un véritable casse tête, dit elle en reposant les photos sur la table et en avalant une gorgée de café. Le meurtrier n'a rien laissé derrière lui à part ce bout de papier. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir avancer, ajouta t'elle d'un air découragée qui fit lever les yeux de Grissom dans sa direction.

G : C'est parfois avec les moyens les plus modestes que l'on arrive à ses fins. Certes, c'est plus difficile mais le résultat n'en ai que plus gratifiant, répondit Grissom alors que Sara le regardait avec un léger sourire. »

Sara et Grissom se fixèrent un instant sans pouvoir détacher leur regard. De nouveau, ce fut Sara qui rompit le charme en baissant les yeux sur la table.

« S : Et cette paperasse, tu en vois le bout ? demanda t'elle pour changer de sujet.

G : Pas plus que notre affaire, hélas. J'ai l'impression de m'être absenté pendant une dizaine d'années ! dit il d'un ton léger qui fit sourire Sara. »

Sara savait à quel point Grissom détestait accomplir ces tâches purement administratives et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son manque évident de motivation. Grissom avait remarqué que l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu détendue et il en profita pour aborder un sujet plus personnel.

« G : Sara…commença t'il sur un ton qui fit sentir à la jeune femme que ce qu'il allait dire n'avait aucun rapport avec leur affaire. »

Mais Grissom fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son portable qui retentit. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, il sorti son portable de sa poche, sans quitter Sara des yeux, et décrocha.

« G : Grissom.

……………….

G : Ah…je vois, dit il en changeant brusquement d'expression, ce qui intrigua Sara.

……………….

G : Très bien, on arrive…ajouta t'il avant de raccrocher. »

Grissom enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table.

« G : C'était Brass. Une jeune femme a été retrouvée morte dans la rue. Il semblerait qu'on ai versé de l'eau de Javel sur son corps, ajouta t'il d'un air de sous entendus très bien compris par Sara.

S : Et bien, maintenant on sait au moins une chose sur notre meurtrier…il continue à tuer, déclara t'elle, en déposant la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et qui représentait le visage de la première victime. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une demi heure plus tard, Grissom et Sara étaient sur les lieux du crime. Il faisait plutôt froid ce soir, et Sara n'avait pas hésité à mettre son bonnet. En se rapprochant, Grissom eut une impression de déjà vu. En effet, la scène du crime ressemblait étrangement à celle de la serveuse. Arrivés à la hauteur de la victime, les deux experts retrouvèrent le jeune légiste, en plein travail.

« G : Bonsoir David. Vous êtes déjà là ? plaisanta Grissom.

D : Bonsoir. Je suis là depuis 5 minutes. Le remplaçant du docteur Robbins est enfin arrivé, dit t'il d'un air soulagé.

S : Alors David, de quoi est elle morte ? demanda Sara en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

D : Hémorragies pétéchiales et contusions à la base du cou. A première vue, je dirais que la cause de la mort est la strangulation, expliqua t'il sans vraiment surprendre ses deux interlocuteurs.

G : Et en ce qui concerne l'heure ? demanda Grissom alors que Sara prenait des photos.

D : La température du foie est de 35,8. La mort remonte environ à deux heures, répondit le jeune légiste. »

A cet instant, Brass arriva à la hauteur de ses trois collègues.

« B : La victime s'appelle Samantha Kreps. C'est un employé du petit motel à quelques mètres d'ici qui l'a trouvé. Elle y travaillait aussi, en tant que femme de chambre, expliqua Brass.

G : Ce qui explique l'uniforme et le badge, déclara Grissom.

B : Attendez d'avoir vu le nom du motel où elle travaillait…ajouta Brass en s'écartant et en désignant l'établissement. »

Sara se leva et fut surprise, tout autant que Grissom, en découvrant le nom qui ne clignotait plus sur la petite enseigne.

« S : Le Phoenix motel…lut elle à voix haute.

G : « Phoenix », n'était donc pas un pseudonyme comme on le pensait mais…commença Grissom

S : …une indication sur le lieu de son prochain meurtre, finit Sara en prenant une photo. »

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard comprenant que cette affaire prenait une nouvelle dimension. Grissom revint auprès de la victime, suivit de près par Sara. Il s'agenouilla près de la tête de la jeune femme et lui ouvrit la bouche. Sara prit une photo de la petite boule de papier que Grissom retira avec sa pince. Il la déplia rapidement et lut son contenu.

« G : _Je suis innocent. 2996_, lut il d'un air préoccupé.

S : « 2996 ». Qu'est ce que ce nombre peut bien vouloir dire ? demanda Sara.

G : Que c'est notre seul lien avec la prochaine victime…répondit il en se tournant vers Sara. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au labo, Catherine et Greg discutaient de leur affaire en prenant un café dans la salle de repos. Ils travaillaient sur la disparition d'un enfant de 8 ans.

« C : Tu sais ce que je crois ? demanda Catherine en s'asseyant.

GS : Que je suis marrant et plutôt mignon, répondit Greg avec son sourire le plus charmant.

C : Non, contesta t'elle, avec un large sourire. Ce que je crois c'est que ce gamin a sûrement fait une fugue en entendant ses parents se disputer pour la énième fois, supposa t'elle.

GS : Ya des chances. D'après les voisins, ils se disputent pratiquement tous les soirs et le niveau sonore est plutôt élevé…commenta Greg en avalant une gorgée de café.

C : En tous cas, s'il a fugué, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, ajouta Catherine.

GS : Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par rentrer chez lui, rétorqua le jeune homme, avec certitude.

C : Espérons que tu dises vrai…répondit elle, légèrement inquiète, étant mère elle même.

GS : Ah…Quand je pense que j'aurais pu passer la soirée à interroger une dizaine de mannequins. Je vais finir par croire que Grissom m'en veut, plaisanta Greg pour changer de sujet.

C : Allez Greg…Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, répondit Catherine en compatissant, comme si le jeune homme avait besoin d'être rassuré. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après avoir photographié et examiné la scène de crime de long en large, Grissom et Sara étaient de retour au labo. Ils avaient passé les lieux au peigne fin et cela n'avait rien donné. Ils n'avaient rien à part ce bout de papier et les mystères qu'il renfermait. Les deux experts marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs du labo, un peu fatigués et légèrement découragés.

« S : Il faut absolument qu'on trouve la signification de ce nombre avant que ce malade ne fasse une autre victime, rétorqua Sara, plus que consciente de l'urgence de la situation.

G : ça ne sera pas facile. Il a toutes les cartes en mains et nous n'avons que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous laisser, répondit Grissom calmement, en ralentissant le pas alors qu'ils arrivaient devant son bureau.

S : Je déteste ça…devoir attendre qu'un psychopathe fasse une erreur pour pouvoir le coincer, dit elle en soupirant. »

Grissom reconnut le ton légèrement agacé de Sara. Tout comme lui, elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance face à l'issue plus qu'incertaine d'une affaire. La différence entre eux, c'est que lui gardait cela pour lui. Sara, elle, était plutôt émotive et quand quelque chose n'allait pas, cela se voyait tout de suite, elle ne pouvait le cacher. La jeune femme leva la tête et trouva Grissom en train de l'observer. Elle fut captivée par son regard. Cette fois ce fut le superviseur qui rompit le charme.

« G : Sara…commença t'il d'un ton timide qui intrigua la jeune femme et retint son attention. »

Mais Grissom faisait un léger blocage et avait du mal à trouver ses mots. La jeune femme sentit qu'il voulait lui parler de leur relation et sa difficulté à le faire l'agaça. Pour Sara, cette hésitation était celle de trop. Grissom allait poursuivre, lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué durant ces 4 semaines et qu'il était désolé d'avoir été aussi distant. Mais, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le coupa dans son élan.

« S : Grissom…dit elle en secouant la tête pour l'empêcher de continuer. Laisse moi un peu de temps, ajouta t'elle simplement, d'un regard convainquant. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Grissom et son visage se ferma. Sara ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et le laissa pour aller porter les maigres preuves récoltées à analyser. Elle avait besoin de faire le point et l'avait fait comprendre à Grissom. Mais à en juger par sa réaction, celui ci ne s'y attendait pas. Bien qu'elle était de dos et qu'elle s'éloignait, Sara pouvait sentir le regard de Grissom sur elle.

Ce dernier la regardait s'éloigner, légèrement abasourdi par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il risquait de la perdre, il venait de le réaliser et cela lui faisait peur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une demi heure plus tard, Grissom entra dans la salle d'autopsie, encore un peu contrarié par sa dernière conversation avec Sara mais concentré sur son affaire. Le corps de la jeune victime était étendu sur la table d'autopsie, un drap blanc remonté jusqu'aux épaules. Cette pièce, sanctuaire des victimes, était toujours assez calme mais elle semblait particulièrement l'être ce soir. En effet, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, Grissom eut l'impression d'être seul.

« G : David ? Vous êtes là ? appela t'il en haussant la voix.

H : David n'est pas là, fit une voix féminine et plutôt sensuelle derrière lui. »

Grissom fut surpris et se retourna. Il reconnu immédiatement la femme qu'il avait percuté la veille, en sortant de son bureau.

« H : Il a du aller à l'hôpital pour récupérer le corps d'un accidenté de la route, ajouta la mystérieuse inconnue.

G : Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Grissom comme s'il se trouvait dans la quatrième dimension.

H : Pardonnez moi, Monsieur Grissom, mais j'aurais pensé que vous saviez qui j'étais, répondit t'elle en s'amusant de la situation.

G : Je devrais ? questionna t'il, dans le brouillard le plus total.

H : Docteur Holly Trent, dit elle en tendant la main. »

Grissom réalisa soudain qui elle était et comprit pourquoi elle portait une blouse.

« G : Vous êtes la remplaçante du docteur Robbins, affirma t'il en serrant la main de cette charmante et souriante légiste.

H : C'est ça, confirma t'elle toujours amusée par cette rencontre un peu irréelle.

G : Bienvenue alors…dit il en retirant sa main avec un léger sourire, un peu gêné.

H : Merci, répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire et en remarquant sa gêne. »

Il y eut trois secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles on entendit les mouches voler.

« G : En fait, je venais voir David pour l'autopsie de Samantha Kreps, expliqua t'il en désignant le corps inerte à côté d'eux. Vous ne sauriez pas où il a laissé son rapport ? demanda t'il.

H : Cette jeune femme…dit elle en suivant du regard le corps désigné par Grissom . Nous l'avons autopsié ensemble, ajouta Holly.

G : Oh…très bien. Alors, je vous écoute docteur, déclara Grissom en se rapprochant du corps alors que le légiste vint se placer de l'autre côté.

H : Plusieurs contusions à la base et au niveau du cou. Hémorragies pétéchiales. La victime a été étranglée. A en juger par la position et l'angle des marques sur le cou, le tueur devait se tenir derrière elle, dit elle avec un ton soudainement sérieux, qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil chez Grissom.

G : Elle devait se croire seule et il est probable qu'elle ne connaissait pas son agresseur, en déduit t'il, très concentré.

H : Autre chose. Les radios ont montré une petite fracture de l'os Hyoïde, ajouta t'elle en touchant la zone concernée. Le tueur devait avoir une certaine force physique pour affliger ce genre de blessure. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un homme, expliqua Holly alors que Grissom l'écoutait en acquiesçant.

G : Pas de traumatisme crânien ? demanda t'il.

H : Non, je n'ai rien noté d'autre. Cette jeune femme était en parfaite santé et avait de beaux jours devant elle, répondit la légiste en regardant le visage de la victime.

G : Personne ne sait quand son heure viendra, mais elle vient toujours trop tôt aux yeux de ceux qui restent, commenta Grissom d'un air pensif. »

La nouvelle recrue approuva totalement les propos du superviseur et le regarda un instant. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet, sur son intelligence et son excentricité. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est que cet homme dégageait quelque chose de particulier et d'indéfinissable. Et comme d'autres femmes avant elle, Holly lui trouva beaucoup de charme et se demanda s'il était seul dans la vie. Grissom interrompit ses pensées en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« G : Merci, docteur, rétorqua Grissom en quittant la pièce. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, alors que le jour se levait, Sara finissait d'accrocher des photos dans la salle des indices. Elle avait fait un tableau récapitulatif et comparatif des deux meurtres. Comme d'habitude son travail était soigné et impeccable, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Grissom en entrant dans la pièce, un dossier à la main.

« G : Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? demanda t'il, d'un ton professionnel et un peu distant.

S : Rien qu'on ne sache déjà. Les deux victimes sont des femmes d'environ 35 ans, de même origine sociale, de même apparence physique, célibataires, sans histoire…énuméra l'experte en illustrant ses propos avec les photos accrochées au mur.

G : Notre tueur procède de la même manière. Il les éloigne de leur lieu de travail, les étrangle, verse de l'eau de javel et glisse un message dans la bouche des victimes. Message qui contient un indice sur le lieu de son prochain crime, ajouta t'il, tourné lui aussi vers le tableau. Et l'analyse de ce message ? demanda t'il en regardant Sara furtivement.

S : Le papier et l'encre sont identiques à ceux du premier meurtre et sont utilisés par des millions d'américains. L'auteur de ce message est bien le même, un homme jeune, introverti, et extrêmement méticuleux…répondit elle en se tournant vers Grissom.

G : Et pour ce nombre, tu as une piste ? questionna t'il, le regard toujours fixé sur le tableau récapitulatif.

S : _2296_, précisa t'elle. J'ai d'abord pensé à une latitude et une longitude. Mais aucune combinaison ne fonctionne, je continue de chercher, expliqua Sara.

G : En résumé, on en est toujours au même point…conclut Grissom sans regarder sa collègue. »

« Nous pouvons peut être vous aider, fit une voix à côté d'eux. »

Grissom et Sara se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte. Deux hommes en costumes sombres se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce.

« SR : Monsieur Grissom ? demanda le plus âgé des deux.

G : Oui ? répondit l'intéressé, assez intrigué.

SR : Je suis l'agent Sam Rolland et voici mon collègue l'agent Mike Banner. Nous sommes du bureau du FBI de Phoenix, déclara t'il d'un ton plutôt austère qui ne plut ni à Sara ni à Grissom.

G : Et en quoi le FBI pourrait il nous aider ? demanda t'il d'un ton ironique, bien décidé à défendre don territoire.

MB : Nous avons reçu ceci, il y a 3 jours, expliqua l'autre agent qui devait avoir à peine la quarantaine, en tendant un dossier. »

Sara attrapa le dossier alors que Grissom se plaçait à ses côtés pour découvrir en même temps qu'elle ce qu'il contenait. Elle l'ouvrit et les deux experts, surpris par son contenu, échangèrent un regard étonné. Sara posa le document sur la table. C'était une photo représentant le visage d'une jeune femme. A la place de la bouche, il y avait un rectangle de papier blanc scotché, sur lequel on pouvait lire :

Je suis innocent. 

_4787_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : O…

Grissom et Sara se fixèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Ils avaient tous les deux ce même regard interrogatif. Comment ce message à l'écriture si familière, qui concernait leur affaire, avait pu se retrouver à Phoenix et au FBI ? Grissom se tourna vers l'agent Rolland. Cet homme était environ du même âge que Grissom et à en juger par son ton autoritaire, il devait être celui qui donne les ordres.

« G : Je suppose que vous l'avez fait analyser ? demanda le superviseur désignant le dossier sur la table.

SR : En effet, dès que nous l'avons reçu. Mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte, aucune trace d'aucune sorte. De plus, nous ne savions pas si c'était important ou si c'était une simple farce…expliqua l'agent Rolland. »

Cette dernière remarque fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage des deux experts. C'était bien le genre du FBI de ne pas prendre au sérieux une preuve essentielle.

« S : Et la photo ? Qui est cette femme ? Elle a aussi été assassinée ? voulu savoir Sara.

MB : Nous l'ignorons…Nous avons fait quelques recherches, mais n'ayant aucun point de repère, cela reste une énigme, répondit l'agent Banner.

G : Cela vous ennuie si…commença Grissom en sous entendant qu'il voulait pratiquer ses propres analyses sur cette nouvelle preuve.

SR : Je me doutais que vous souhaiteriez l'étudier. Par ailleurs, cette pièce à conviction est à vous, c'est votre affaire…répondit l'agent Rolland d'un air mystérieux qui fit hausser un des sourcils de son interlocuteur.

G : Ce n'est plus seulement l'affaire de la police de Las Vegas, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Je me trompe, agent Rolland ? insinua Grissom malicieusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner. »

Les deux agents ne répondirent pas, ce qui laissait supposer que Grissom avait vu juste. Non seulement ils devaient résoudre une affaire plutôt délicate mais, en plus, ils auraient sûrement le FBI sur le dos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Non loin de là, dans les couloirs du labo, Nick et Warrick déambulaient tranquillement. Ils avaient résolu leur enquête sans aucune difficulté.

« N : Je n'aurais jamais crût que trois de ces mannequins seraient coupables, dit il en souriant.

W : Tu pensais peut être que parce que ce sont des mannequins, ces filles n'étaient pas assez futées pour monter ce genre de coup ? demanda Warrick d'un ton ironique.

N : Non ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise après toutes ces années, c'est que dans cette ville, tout est possible, répondit Nick d'un air résigné. »

Warrick acquiesça car il comprenait tout à fait ce que son ami voulait dire. Soudain, Nick s'arrêta et bloqua le bras de son collègue, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« N : Tu as vu ce gars avec Grissom ? demanda Nick en désignant leur superviseur qui sortait de la salle des indices aux côtés de l'agent Rolland.

W : Vu la tête de Grissom, la démarche et la dégaine de ce gars…commença Warrick.

N : Les fédéraux ! conclut Nick.

W : Sans le moindre doute, confirma Warrick.

N : Je me demande ce que le FBI fait ici, rétorqua le jeune expert, assez intrigué.

W : On le saura bien assez tôt, répondit Warrick, beaucoup moins intéressé que son ami.

N : Ouais, tu as raison. Bon, allons retrouver Sofia et expliquer à ces trois jeunes femmes comment on sait qu'elles sont coupables, déclara Nick en se remettant à marcher. Au fait, ce n'était pas ces trois mêmes mannequins qui t'avaient refilé leur numéro ? ajouta t'il pour charrier son ami.

W : Ah…ah…ah…rétorqua Warrick, faisant semblant de rire à la petite blague de Nick. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara mangeait un yaourt dans la salle de repos. Confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, elle profitait de cette pause pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce sac de nœuds qui encombrait sa tête : cette affaire si compliquée, l'arrivée du FBI et…Grissom. Le boulot ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour répondre à toutes les questions qu'elles se posait à son sujet, à leur sujet. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« MB : Vous avez l'air bien pensive, déclara l'agent Mike Banner en souriant face à l'air absent de Sara.

S : Euh…Excusez moi, vous disiez ? demanda la jeune femme après un léger sursaut.

MB : Je disais que vous sembliez bien loin de ce laboratoire, répéta t'il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Sara lui rendit son sourire et détailla l'homme qui lui parlait. Il avait à peu près la quarantaine, le teint mate, il était grand et brun. Son large sourire laissait apparaître une dentition proche de la perfection. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le trouvait plutôt séduisant.

« S : J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à cette affaire, mentit elle en se levant et en jetant le yaourt qu'elle avait terminé. Mais vous, que faites vous ici tout seul ? Votre collègue vous a abandonné ? Je pensais pourtant que les agents du FBI se baladaient toujours par deux, se moqua gentiment Sara. »

Le sens de l'humour ainsi que le caractère bien trempé de la jeune femme plût tout de suite à Mike. Et à en juger par son regard insistant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui plaisait chez elle.

« MB : Il est toujours avec votre patron, répondit il, pas du tout déstabilisé par le ton légèrement ironique de Sara. »

A cet instant, Greg et Catherine firent leur apparition, mettant fin à leur conversation.

« S : Salut ! fit Sara, alors que Mike se retourna pour découvrir les interlocuteurs de la jeune experte. Alors, et ce gamin, vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda t'elle, faisant allusion à l'enquête de ses deux collègues.

GS : Ouais. Il avait simplement fait une fugue. Son copain a fini par lâcher le morceau, expliqua Greg en croquant dans sa pomme.

C : Bonsoir, fit Catherine à l'intention du bel inconnu qui se tenait devant elle.

MB : Bonsoir, Mike Banner, répondit l'agent en tendant la main, tout à fait conscient de l'effet de son charme sur cette belle blonde.

C : Enchantée. Catherine Willows, dit elle à son tour en prenant la main de Mike, avec un large sourire.

S : L'agent Banner vient de Phoenix, expliqua Sara, s'amusant de la situation car elle savait très bien que Catherine aimait le FBI au moins autant que Grissom.

C : L'agent ? questionna Catherine, intriguée.

S : Il est du FBI, révéla Sara en rompant ainsi le charme.

GS : Personne n'est parfait, plaisanta Greg alors que Catherine lâchait la main de Mike, légèrement déçue… »

…………….

A quelques mètres de là, Grissom et Sam Rolland traversaient le couloir, ensemble. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour percevoir que les relations entre les deux hommes étaient plutôt tendues. Ils revenaient du bureau du directeur et sa décision était sans appel.

« SR : Je pense qu'un petit briefing sur ces meurtres s'impose, suggéra l'agent du FBI.

G : Chaque chose en son temps. Ce n'est pas parce que le directeur vous a autorisé a faire partie de l'enquête, que cela vous laisse tous les droits. Et si jamais je vous vois piétiner une scène de crime sans mon accord…commença Grissom qui ne voulait pas voir le FBI tout diriger.

SR : Qu'est ce que vous croyez Monsieur Grissom ?! Au FBI aussi on s'occupe d'enquêtes criminelles, le coupa t'il, un peu agacé.

G : C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…répondit il avec ironie, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle de repos où discutaient Catherine, Greg, Sara et Mike. »

« C : Et qu'est ce que le FBI de Phoenix fait au labo de la police scientifique de Las Vegas ? demanda Catherine à Mike, sans remarquer que Grissom et Rolland se tenaient derrière elle.

G : Ces messieurs vont nous « accompagner » sur notre affaire de meurtres en série, expliqua Grissom, pas très motivé par cette perspective. »

Catherine se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Grissom.

« C : Oh…et bien, bon courage ! fit elle en souriant en compatissant. »

Sur cette réflexion, Catherine quitta la pièce suivit de Greg, laissant Sara et Grissom seuls avec les deux agents. Du courage, il en faudra, se dit Sara alors que l'atmosphère était légèrement lourde…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le soir suivant, toute l'équipe était au repos sauf Grissom. Malgré une soirée in habituellement calme en matière de crimes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir travailler sur cette affaire qui commençait à l'obséder. De plus, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à une certaine jolie brune…

Installé derrière son bureau, il étudiait à la loupe la photo apportée la veille par le FBI. Trois coups frappés a sa porte entrouverte lui firent lever la tête.

« G : Agent Rolland. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda t'il, plus ironique que jamais.

SR : Je venais voir si vous aviez du nouveau sur la photo que nous vous avons remise hier, dit il en entrant.

G : Rien que vous ne saviez déjà. Pas d'empreintes, aucune substance, aucun signe distinctif…répondit l'expert.

SR : Vous me décevez, Monsieur Grissom, fit il, ironique à son tour.

G : Une chose tout de même…D'après notre technicien spécialisé en image et vidéo, ce cliché aurait été pris il y a une vingtaine d'années, ajouta Grissom, satisfait de découvrir de la surprise sur le visage de Rolland.

SR : Je suppose que vous ignorez toujours qui elle est, rétorqua Sam pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas plus avancé que le FBI.

G : Pas encore, mais nous avons lancé un programme qui compare les critères morphologiques de son visage avec notre base de données. Mais cela prendra du temps, tout n'était pas informatisé il y a 20 ans, et encore faut il que cette femme soit dans nos fichiers, expliqua Grissom.

SR : Je vois…et le message ? Ce nombre, _4787_ , qu'est qu'il signifie ? demanda l'agent, visiblement très impliqué par cette affaire.

G : Comme vous le savez, le tueur laisse à chaque fois un indice sur le lieu de son prochain crime. Nous pensons que ce nombre correspond au lieu du premier meurtre, celui de la jeune serveuse, Sally Price, répondit le superviseur.

SR : Comment cela ? insista Rolland car il souhaitait connaître tous les détails.

G : Et bien, la première victime a été retrouvée dans la rue, non loin du numéro 87 de l'avenue du 4 juillet. Alors si on considère que « juillet » correspond au chiffre 7 et que l'on remet tous ces chiffres dans l'ordre, on obtient 4787, conclut fièrement Grissom.

SR : Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que ces chiffres soient dans le désordre ? questionna Sam trouvant que quelque chose ne collait pas.

G : Un peu. Mais surtout, je ne vois pas du tout comment nous allons pouvoir trouver à quoi correspond le nombre trouvé sur la dernière victime avant qu'il n'y est un autre meurtre…avoua t'il en soupirant. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dans les rues de Vegas, Sara se baladait tranquillement, profitant de son soir de congé. Elle venait de dîner dans un des restos où elle avait quelques habitudes. Elle n'avait pas voulu se retrouver seule dans son appartement et s'était dit qu'une petite sortie lui changerait les idées. Sara marchait en direction de son domicile lorsqu'elle percuta un homme au coin d'une rue.

« S : Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention, rétorqua t'elle un peu en colère de s'être fait bousculée.

MB : Je suis désolée, je…commença t'il en s'arrêtant brusquement après avoir reconnu Sara.

S : Agent Banner ! Vous devriez regarder devant vous, le sermonna t'elle avec un léger sourire.

MB : Excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? demanda t'il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

S : Non, il en faut plus pour me faire mal, insinua t'elle.

MB : Alors, vous ne travaillez pas ce soir ? constata Mike.

S : Vous non plus ? fit elle avec provocation.

MB : Sam…je veux dire, l'agent Rolland, m'a donné ma soirée, expliqua t'il. J'allais prendre un café, ça vous dit ? proposa t'il avec un large sourire.

S : Oh, c'est gentil, mais j'allais rentrer chez moi, répondit Sara avec un sourire poli.

Voyant que la jeune femme hésitait, Mike déploya tout son charme pour qu'elle accepte.

« MB : Allez…Laissez moi me faire pardonner de vous avoir bousculée, insista t'il en lui sortant son plus beau sourire.

S : Je vous pardonne agent Banner, rétorqua la jeune femme pour lui signifier que sourire ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis et qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas.

MB : Mike…appelez moi Mike, fit il visiblement séduit par le tempérament de Sara. Une autre fois peut être…ajouta t'il, un peu déçu.

S : Peut être…répondit elle avec un léger sourire en reprenant son chemin. »

Mike la regarda s'éloigner et l'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard après avoir réalisé une chose importante.

« MB : Au fait, je viens de réaliser que je ne connais même pas votre nom, dit il en haussant la voix pour qu'elle l'entende.

S : Sidle…Sara Sidle, répondit elle en se retournant et en repartant en direction de son appartement. »

MB : Très jolie…rétorqua l'agent Banner d'une voix basse qui laissait supposer qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du prénom de la jeune experte. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Au labo, Grissom traversait le couloir en direction de la salles des indices. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celle ci, il fut arrêté par une main élégante et délicate.

« H : Monsieur Grissom ? fit une voix douce derrière lui. »

Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris en entendant la voix féminine qui l'interpellait et il se retourna. Holly Trent, sans sa blouse mais vêtue d'une jolie robe noire et tenant un dossier le regardait en attendant sa réaction.

« G : Docteur ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda le superviseur, un peu intrigué.

H : En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour vous, répondit t'elle avec un sourire légèrement ambigu. »

Cette remarque étonna Grissom qui haussa un sourcil.

« H : Je voulais vous faire part d'une petite découverte que j'ai faite concernant le meurtre de Samantha Kreps, votre deuxième victime, ajouta t'elle en dissipant le malentendu.

G : Je vous écoute, rétorqua Grissom en lui accordant toute son attention.

H : Je ne l'avais pas remarqué car il était masqué par les débris d'os causé par la fracture de l'os Hyoïde. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pu retirer ce petit fragment dans la trachée de la victime, expliqua t'elle en sortant une petite pochette transparente contenant la nouvelle preuve.

G : On dirait un morceau de plastique, suggéra Grissom en levant l'objet vers la lumière.

H : D'après sa position dans la trachée, je dirais qu'il a du tomber dans la bouche de la victime après sa mort, révéla Holly.

G : Dans ce cas, il provient sûrement du tueur, réalisa t'il en s'éloignant pour amener ce nouvel indice à Hodges.

H : J'espère que cela vous aidera dans votre enquête, Monsieur Grissom, déclara la séduisante blonde.

G : Merci docteur. Oh et appelez moi simplement Grissom, ajouta t'il en s'arrêtant.

H : D'accord, si vous m'appelez Holly, marchanda cette dernière.

G : Alors merci beaucoup Holly, accepta Grissom reconnaissant d'avoir un élément nouveau à se mettre sous la dent. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain soir, Catherine arrivait d'un pas décidé devant le bureau de Grissom. Alors que celui ci raccrochait le téléphone, elle ne put retenir un sourire compatissant à la vue de sa mine désespérée.

« C : Vous en faites une tête ! remarqua t'elle en entrant.

G : C'était Brass. Il a commis un autre meurtre, répondit il en enlevant ses lunettes et en sentant venir une de ses horribles migraines.

C : Vous parlez de ce malade qui colle des messages dans la bouche de ces victimes, supposa Catherine. »

Grissom hocha de la tête avec dépit en signe d'acquiescement.

« C : Comment avance l'enquête ? demanda t'elle.

G : Elle n'avance pas. J'ai l'impression que ce type a le contrôle total et qu'il connaît parfaitement nos méthodes, se plaint le superviseur.

C : Vous voulez un coup de main ? proposa son amie avec un sourire.

G : ça ne serait pas de refus…mais vous êtes sur une autre affaire, révéla Grissom.

C : Ah bon ? fit Catherine avec étonnement.

G : Une bagarre dans un bar a fait une victime. Le neveu du shérif est peut être impliqué. Le shérif veut donc quelqu'un d'expérience pour prendre en charge ce dossier, expliqua t'il en tendant l'ordre de mission à Catherine.

C : Oh je vois, rétorqua t'elle un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

G : Prenez Warrick avec vous, ajouta Grissom, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Catherine car elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme et aimait travailler avec lui. »

…………..

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de repos, Nick, Warrick et Greg discutaient avec entrain.

« N : Tu aurais du voir ça Greg. Il y avaient une quinzaine de filles sublimes et certaines nous ont même refilé leur numéro, déclara Nick en faisant allusion à leur dernière affaire, juste pour faire enrager Greg.

GS : ça va, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, fit le jeune homme en soupirant.

N : T'en fais pas mon vieux ! Ton tour viendra, ajouta Nick en tapant Greg sur l'épaule.

W : Ce que Nick a oublié de te dire, c'est que trois de ces filles sont des criminelles, précisa Warrick en souriant.

GS : Personnellement, ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé de leur lire leurs droits ! répondit Greg, avec un ton chargé de sous entendu.

N : Fais gaffes, tu devrais éviter ce genre de réflexions. Le FBI est au labo, ajouta Nick avec un sourire espiègle.

GS : Je sais. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Greg.

W : Voilà une question qu'on a pas fini de se poser, plaisanta Warrick. »

A cet instant, Sara fit son entrée et découvrit les trois experts en pleine rigolade. Cette bonne humeur la fit immédiatement sourire.

« S : Salut les garçons ! lança t'elle joyeusement.

GS : Salut Sara ! répondit Greg avec un grand sourire.

N : Peut être que Sara pourra nous en dire plus, suggéra Nick.

S : A quel sujet ? demanda la jeune femme, quelque peu intriguée.

W : Toi et Grissom…commença Warrick, ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme. Vous bossez avec le FBI ? demanda t'il alors que Sara soupira de soulagement.

S : On les a sur le dos. Ils avaient une pièce à conviction en leur possession et maintenant c'est notre affaire qu'ils essaient de posséder, expliqua la jeune femme avec humour.

N : Bon courage, répondit Nick avec ironie.

G : Il vous en faudra aussi, Nick, fit Grissom qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de Catherine. »

En entrant dans la pièce, Grissom échangea un regard furtif avec Sara, ce qui laissait deviner que les tensions entre eux étaient toujours bien présentes.

« G : Notre tueur en série a fait une nouvelle victime. J'ai donc décidé d'augmenter les effectifs sur cette affaire, expliqua Grissom qui avait retenu l'attention de tous ses collègues.

W : Et ou est ce qu'on va ? demanda Warrick en se levant, près à partir.

C : En fait…Toi et moi, on va passer la soirée dans un bar, rétorqua Catherine avec un sourire espiègle alors que Warrick ne comprenait pas bien ou elle voulait en venir… »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : E…

Une demi heure plus tard, l'équipe de la police scientifique composée de Grissom, Sara, Nick et Greg arrivait à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Un impressionnant dispositif de sécurité avait été mis en place étant donné le lieu où le crime avait été commis. Les 4 experts se faufilèrent sous la bande jaune qui signifiait aux personnes amassées tout autour que l'accès était restreint. Grissom, sa mallette à la main, passa devant et alla à la rencontre de Brass qui discutait avec un officier de police.

« G : Jim, l'interpella Grissom.

B : Salut, répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers ses collègues.

G : Alors, c'est bien notre tueur, demanda le superviseur se doutant que la réponse serait positive.

B : On dirait. La victime s'appelle Sandy Regan. C'est une hôtesse de l'air, expliqua Brass.

N : Où est elle ? demanda Nick, prêt à se mettre au boulot.

B : La porte, juste derrière moi, désigna Brass de la tête en direction des toilettes.

S : Le seul endroit dans un aéroport où il n'y a pas de caméra…constata Sara, avec regrets.

GS : En théorie, ajouta Greg, avec un léger sourire.

G : Qui l'a trouvé ? questionna Grissom en revenant au sujet principal.

B : Une de ses collègues s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir arriver, elles étaient attendues sur le vol 96 à destination de Phoenix, expliqua Brass.

G : Phoenix ?! répéta Grissom en croisant le regard de Sara qui semblait autant surprise que lui.

B : Plutôt troublant, remarqua Brass. En parlant de troublant, vos petits copains sont ici, ajouta t'il en désignant les deux agents du FBI à quelques mètres d'eux. »

Les deux hommes, toujours vêtus d'un costume sombre, remarquèrent la présence des experts et allèrent à leur rencontre.

« G : Messieurs, lança Grissom sans grande motivation.

SR : Nous avons interrogé quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité des lieux du meurtre. Mais, pour le moment rien de concluant, exposa l'agent Rolland sans même prendre le temps de saluer les scientifiques.

B : C'est toujours la même histoire dans les lieux très fréquentés…Des tas témoins mais personne n'a rien vu, commenta Brass en soupirant.

G : C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, rétorqua Grissom en souriant.

Bien… Nick, Greg, allez vérifier les caméras de surveillance. Elles pourront peut être nous en apprendre d'avantage. Occupez vous aussi des affaires personnelles de la victime. Sara, avec moi, allons « visiter » ces toilettes, suggéra Grissom. »

Nick et Greg s'exécutèrent tout de suite et prirent la direction des vestiaires du personnel.

« B : Bon, de mon côté, je vais tâcher d'en apprendre plus sur Sandy Regan, déclara Brass en s'éloignant à son tour. »

Grissom et Sara se dirigèrent vers les toilettes suivis de très près par les deux agents du FBI, ce qui agaça légèrement Grissom. Avant d'entrer, il leur rappela tout de même certaines consignes alors qu'il enfilait des gants.

« G : Surtout, quand vous serez à l'intérieur, ne touchez à rien et restez près de la porte, conseilla le superviseur d'un ton ferme qui déplut fortement aux deux agents. »

L'agent Rolland décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation et suggéra d'un regard explicite à Mike d'en faire autant. Ils entrèrent tous dans la fameuse pièce et découvrirent le corps de la jeune femme, recouvert de javel et étendu sur le sol, le légiste penché sur elle. Grissom s'approcha et s'accroupit près de la victime.

« H : Bonsoir Grissom, lui dit Holly avec un sourire. »

Ce sourire n'avait pas échappé à Sara. Quelque peu désappointée, elle se demanda qui était cette personne et pourquoi elle s'adressait de manière si familière à Grissom. Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée lorsque ce dernier lui répondit en l'appelant par son prénom.

« G : Bonsoir Holly. Alors, que pouvez vous nous apprendre sur les causes et l'heure de la mort ? demanda Grissom alors que Sara prenait quelques photos.

H : Et bien, je pense que vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous dis que cette jeune personne a été étranglée et qu'elle est morte il y a environ deux heures, répondit Holly.

S : Y a-t-il un message dans sa bouche ? demanda Sara en se rapprochant et en s'accroupissant à son tour.

H : Je l'ai laissé, j'attendais votre arrivée, expliqua Holly à Sara d'un ton légèrement supérieur qui agaça Sara.

G : Vous avez bien fait, ajouta Grissom en lui souriant, ce qui agaça Sara encore plus, bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. »

Sara se pencha sur la tête de la victime, pris une photo et sortit une petite boule de papier de la bouche. Grissom la laissa faire et attendit qu'elle lise ce qu'il était écrit.

« S : _Je suis innocent. Luna_, lut la jeune femme.

G : ça continue…déclara Grissom, l'air préoccupée. »

Puis soudain, un détail retint l'attention de l'entomologiste. Il fixa le dessus de la porte près de laquelle les deux agents du FBI se trouvaient et fronça les sourcils. Sara qui le connaissait par cœur, sut que quelque chose le préoccupait.

« S : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

G : Sara, quel était le nombre retrouvé sur la précédente victime ? la questionna Grissom avec une idée derrière la tête.

S : _2996, _répondit la jeune femme sans hésitation. »

Elle suivit le regard de Grissom et remarqua les inscriptions suivantes « **H2-P9** » au dessus de la porte des toilettes.

« G : Brass a dit que cette hôtesse de l'air devait embarquer sur le vol _**96**_pour Phoenix. Or, nous sommes dans le hall _**2**_ de l'aéroport, près de la porte d'embarquement numéro **9**. Si on remet tout ça dans l'ordre…commença Grissom

S : On obtient 2996, finit Sara. »

A chaque fois c'était pareil, il arrivait à résoudre l'énigme une fois la victime découverte. Le tueur avait toujours un train d'avance sur eux…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Catherine et Warrick venaient de pénétrer dans un bar assez sinistre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée pour observer ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

« W : Et bien…cet endroit n'a pas l'air très fréquentable, déclara Warrick.

C : Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant pour un établissement qui porte le nom de « kiki bar », ajouta Catherine avec ironie. »

Ils avancèrent et remarquèrent que la bagarre avait du être violente étant donné les dégâts. Warrick pris quelques photos, et Catherine repéra les trois suspects, dont le neveu du shérif, qui se faisaient interroger par la police. Les deux experts se retrouvèrent près du corps d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui gisait, sans vie, à proximité du comptoir.

« W : Salut David, lança Warrick.

D : Bonsoir, répondit le jeune légiste.

C : Laisse moi deviner. Il est mort d'un traumatisme crânien, suggéra Catherine en voyant la petite flaque sang près de la tête de la victime.

D : Sans doute, mais je n'en serai certain qu'après l'avoir autopsié, répondit David, avec prudence… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom était dans la salle d'autopsie près de la troisième victime du tueur en série. Il écoutait avec attention les conclusions de Holly.

« H : D'après la position des marques sur le cou de la victime, le tueur devait se tenir derrière elle, commença la légiste en désignant les hématomes.

G : Fracture de l'os Hyoïde ? demanda Grissom.

H : Absolument, il n'a pas ménagé ses forces pour l'empêcher de respirer, répondit Holly.

G : Aucune trace de lutte ? voulut savoir Grissom.

H : Je n'ai rien remarqué. Je pense qu'il devait la maintenir solidement et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu arriver.

G : Comment n'aurait elle pu le remarquer dans une pièce aussi exigu ? se questionna t'il, à voix plus basse, pour lui même.

H : Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il se cachait ou peut être est il entré avant qu'elle ne finisse ce qu'elle avait à faire…suggéra Holly en sous entendant que la victime répondait à un besoin naturel avant d'être tué. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Grissom. Il apprécia l'esprit d'initiatives dont faisait preuve cette nouvelle recrue.

« G : C'est une théorie intéressante, répondit il.

H : Merci, dit elle avec fierté en lui rendant son sourire. »

Au même moment, à l'extérieur de la salle d'autopsie, Sara venait voir Grissom pour lui communiquer quelques infos sur l'enquête. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, remarquant la bonne entente qui semblait régner entre la légiste et son superviseur. Ils souriaient tous les deux et elle en éprouva une certaine pointe de jalousie. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et franchit la porte sans ménagement.

« S : Grissom, Brass a appelé. Il en sait plus sur Sandy Regan, déclara t'elle, plutôt ravie de les interrompre.

G : J'arrive. Merci docteur, dit il en se dirigeant vers Sara qui l'attendait près de la porte.

H : A plus tard, lança la légiste avec un sourire charmeur. »

Grissom se retourna vers elle un bref instant puis continua sa route. En passant près de Sara, il croisa son regard noir, et ne sut pas à quoi il le devait. Avant de quitter la pièce, cette dernière adressa le même regard à Holly qui trouva Sara un peu antipathique…

Une fois à l'extérieur, Grissom et Sara marchèrent cote à cote dans les couloirs du labo.

« G : Tout va bien ? demanda Grissom qui avait remarqué la mine sombre de sa chère subordonnée.

S : Très bien, répondit elle sèchement sans le regarder.

G : Ok… Bon je vais aller voir Brass. Je te laisse t'occuper des preuves avec Nick et Greg. Prévenez moi quand vous aurez du nouveau, dit il toujours en la fixant.

S : Bien…répondit elle d'un ton indifférent, en le laissant »

Grissom la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Elle était froide et paraissait même un peu en colère, mais pourquoi ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Environ deux heures plus tard, Nick et Greg discutaient tranquillement dans la salle des indices. Ils avaient passé ces dernières heures à examiner les preuves et les témoignages.

« GS : Sans rire, ce gars est vraiment un crac ! déclara Greg en faisant allusion au tueur qui ne leur facilitait pas du tout la tâche.

N : Il doit connaître parfaitement nos techniques pour ne laisser aucun indice. Le rapport d'autopsie ne nous apprend rien de plus, ajouta Nick.

GS : En parlant d'autopsie, tu as vu la nouvelle légiste ? Plutôt canon ? déclara Greg en souriant. »

Sara venait de rentrer dans la pièce et la réflexion de Greg ne fit qu'accentuer son ressentiment envers cette femme.

N : Laisse tomber Greg, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, rétorqua Nick en le charriant.

S : Je viens de parler à Archie et les vidéos des caméras de surveillance n'ont rien donné, les interrompit Sara.

N : Comment c'est possible ? Il avait une dizaine caméras dans le secteur, s'étonna Nick.

S : Apparemment, la seule caméra qui aurait pu nous dire qui est entré ou sorti des toilettes au moment du meurtre est hors service, expliqua Sara. »

Le trois experts furent légèrement découragés par cette nouvelle impasse. A cet instant, Grissom, suivi par l'un des deux agents du FBI, fit son apparition.

« G : Du nouveau ? demanda t'il en s'adressant à son équipe.

GS : Pas grand chose patron, répondit Greg.

G : Je vous écoute, dit il pour les encourager à poursuivre.

N : Les éraflures retrouvés en bas de la porte des toilettes correspondent au frottement provoqué par un objet qui bloquait la porte, commença Nick.

G : L'accès aux toilettes étaient donc totalement impossible durant un certain temps…supposa Grissom.

GS : Le tueur a du bloquer la porte des toilettes pendant un moment pour empêcher que quelqu'un ne rentre et ne trouve le corps trop vite, expliqua Greg.

SR : Plusieurs personnes, des témoins, m'ont affirmé que la porte des toilettes était bloquée, confirma l'agent Rolland.

G : Ce qui signifie qu'il est resté plusieurs minutes après avoir tué cette femme, conclut Grissom. Quoi d'autre? demanda t'il.

N : On essaie de trouver à quoi correspond « Luna », l'indice concernant le lieu du prochain meurtre. Mais pour le moment, rien de concret, précisa Nick en désignant l'ordinateur portable qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs recherches.

G : Cela peut être n'importe quoi…le nom d'une rue, d'un restaurant, d'une teinturerie…Il faut creuser et étudier chaque piste. Et pour les vidéos ? voulut savoir Grissom.

S : Archie n'a rien trouvé, répondit Sara, le visage fermé.

G : Rien du tout ? insista Grissom un peu surpris en regardant Sara.

S : C'est ce que je viens de dire, rétorqua Sara d'un ton sec et agacé qui étonna Nick et Greg. »

Grissom fut surpris et n'apprécia pas plus le ton employé par la jeune femme. L'atmosphère se fit pesante.

« SR : Bien, je vais aller prévenir ma hiérarchie de l'avancement de cette affaire, déclara l'agent Rolland en quittant la pièce.

G : Nick, Greg, continuez de chercher, on est peut être passé à côté de quelque chose. Sara…je voudrais vous voir, dans mon bureau, dit il avec un regard insistant à l'encontre de l'intéressé en quittant la pièce. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils sous les regards étonnés de Nick et Greg qui ne comprenaient pas d'où venait le malaise. Sara resta quelques instants dans la salle des indices en compagnie, de Nick et de Greg. Puis, elle quitta la pièce, à son tour.

Nick et Greg remirent le nez devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ils examinaient une liste de noms qui comportaient le mot « Luna » et vérifiaient, au fur et à mesure, leur emplacement sur une carte de Las Vegas. Une nouvelle page s'afficha sur l'écran et Greg releva soudainement la tête. Il se mit à réfléchir en lisant une des propositions fournie par l'ordinateur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au même moment, dans les couloirs du labo, Warrick et Catherine revenaient du bar où ils avaient passé plusieurs heures. En ce qui les concernait, ils ne manquaient pas d'indices. Cependant, ils savaient que trop d'indices n'était pas forcément une bonne chose…

« W : Par où on commence ? demanda Warrick.

C : Je vais aller voir David pour savoir ce que l'autopsie a donné. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper des échantillons prélevés près du comptoir, suggéra Catherine. »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils croisèrent Grissom qui marchait tête baissé en direction de son bureau. Il avait l'air préoccupé et ne prêta pas attention à ses deux collègues.

« C : ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger cette affaire de meurtres en série, supposa Catherine en pensant que seul le travail préoccupait son ami. »

Deux minutes plus tard, ils croisèrent Sara, avec sa tête des mauvais jours, qui prenait la même direction que Grissom.

« S : Salut, lança t'elle sans entrain et sans s'arrêter en croisant Warrick et Catherine. »

« W : Et bien, décidément, c'est pas la joie ! rétorqua le jeune expert en se demandant tout comme Catherine ce qui pouvait bien les mettre dans un tel état… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Grissom, Sara stoppa. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de devoir l'affronter. Ce dernier était dos à la porte et rangeait quelques dossiers sur son bureau. Sara décida de lui signaler sa présence et elle se racla la gorge. Grissom se retourna et Sara ne sut pas trop déchiffrer ce que contenait son regard.

« G : Entre, et ferme la porte, lui dit il en se tournant vers elle. »

Sara s'exécuta et fit face à Grissom en prenant soin de garder ses distances.

« G : Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? demanda Grissom avec calme.

S : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit elle en fuyant son regard et en faisant l'ignorante.

G : Vraiment ? Tu as passé ces dernières heures à m'éviter et tu es plus que glaciale avec moi, expliqua Grissom avec insistance.

S : Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur ? dit elle d'un ton agacé en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

G : Tu n'es pas seulement de mauvaise humeur, tu m'en veux…et je veux savoir pourquoi, insista Grissom en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment un foutu caractère. »

Sara réfléchit quelques secondes, elle se sentit coincé. Elle était obligée de parler car Grissom semblait déterminé.

« S : Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avant-hier…à propos de…nous, finit elle par dire, nerveusement.

G : Qu'il te fallait du temps…répondit Grissom, se souvenant que ces mots l'avait blessé.

S : Oui et c'est toujours le cas, précisa t'elle. »

Grissom fut un peu déçu de l'entendre confirmer son désir de s'éloigner, du moins pour le moment. Sara baissa légèrement la tête et continua son explication.

« S : Je t'ai vu avec…cette légiste…révéla t'elle légèrement gênée par la situation. »

Grissom ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. Sara lut cette totale incompréhension dans son regard, ce qui ne l'agaça que d'avantage.

« S : Laisse tomber…oublie ça…dit elle avec une pointe de colère, prête à quitter la pièce. »

A cet instant, un éclair traversa la tête de son superviseur et il la retint par le bras.

« G : Attends…tu es jalouse ? remarqua Grissom en souriant avec satisfaction.

S : Je ne suis pas jalouse, réfuta t'elle en s'énervant un peu trop rapidement.»

Grissom la regarda quelques secondes et la trouvait adorable quand elle était en colère. Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« G : Sara…commença t'il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Tu es peut être un peu perdue en ce moment…mais moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, dit il en sous entendant que c'était elle qu'il voulait. »

Sara fut surprise par la révélation de Grissom et leva la tête. Elle fut hypnotisée par son regard. Le monde autour n'existait plus et seule la distance qui les séparait, aussi faible était elle, leur importait. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et chacun pouvait lire en l'autre cette même envie, ce désir brûlant qui les dévoraient. Lentement, dans un mouvement commun, leur visage se rapprochèrent. L'attirance était devenue trop forte, ils avaient tous deux besoins de sentir la chaleur de l'autre…

Malheureusement, trois coups énergiques frappés à la porte les firent sursauter et les ramenèrent désagréablement sur terre. Il était plus qu'évident que Grissom tout comme Sara étaient frustrés d'avoir été interrompu si tôt.

« G : Entrez, fit Grissom, en s'éloignant rapidement mais à regrets de Sara. »

Greg ouvrit la porte avec impatience et ne remarqua pas la tension sexuelle qui régnait encore dans la pièce.

« GS : Nous avons peut être une piste sur le lieu du prochain meurtre, révéla Greg, avec enthousiasme. »

Grissom et Sara se regardèrent en même temps, partagés entre deux sentiments. Ils étaient déçus d'avoir été interrompu mais se disaient que la chance allait peut être enfin leur sourire dans cette affaire…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : N…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les experts étaient réunis dans la salle des indices pour entendre ce que Greg et Nick avaient trouvé. Sara et Grissom se situaient d'un côté de la table, Nick et Greg leur faisaient face. La table était entièrement recouverte par la carte de Las Vegas.

« GS : J'ai reporté sur cette carte la situation géographique exacte des meurtres. Le premier a eu lieu dans l'avenue du 4 juillet, le second au Phoenix motel et le troisième à l'aéroport, énuméra Greg en désignant chaque emplacement marqué d'une croix sur la carte. »

Sara et Grissom écoutaient avec attention ce que le jeune expert leur expliquait.

« N : Vous vous souvenez du message retrouvé sur la dernière victime ? leur rappela Nick en tendant celui ci, soigneusement enveloppé dans une pochette plastique.

S : L'indice sur le lieu du prochain meurtre était « Luna », répondit Sara, très concentrée.

N : Exact. J'ai donc rentré ce mot dans l'annuaire de Las Vegas, continua Nick.

S : Tu n'as pas du obtenir qu'une seule réponse, rétorqua Sara en sous entendant que ce mot était vague.

GS : Mais une, en particulier, a retenu notre attention, ajouta Greg. »

La dernière révélation de Greg fit monter le suspense et tenait plus que jamais Sara et Grissom en haleine.

« GS : La distance qui sépare chaque meurtre et celui qui suit, est identique. Donc, si on relie les lieux des trois premiers meurtres au « Luna market », on obtient un carré parfait, expliqua Greg en dessinant le carré sur la carte et en entourant le lieu supposé du prochain meurtre. »

Greg sourit en voyant les mines étonnées de Grissom et Sara.

« G : Et à quoi correspond le Luna market ? demanda Grissom.

N : C'est une petite épicerie à l'autre bout de la ville, ouverte même la nuit, répondit Nick.

G : Bon travail, les félicita Grissom avec un sourire. »

Nick et Greg étaient plutôt fiers de leur trouvaille et de la reconnaissance de leur patron. Grissom et Sara, quand à eux, semblaient ravis d'avoir une piste solide dans cette affaire. Ils avaient enfin la possibilité de coincer ce tueur car pour la première fois, ils avaient un train d'avance sur lui. Du moins, ils l'espéraient…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, dans un autre endroit du labo, Catherine et Warrick tentaient de faire le point sur leur affaire de bagarre dans un bar. Ils écoutaient les conclusions de Hodges sur l'un des indices retrouvé sur la victime.

« W : Alors, Hodges, à quoi correspond ce fragment retrouvé sur le crâne de la victime ? demanda Warrick qui se tenait aux côté de Catherine et face à Hodges.

H : Et bien, qu'est ce que l'on peut trouver dans un bar, qui est composé de cellulose et qui peut prêter à certaines allusions ? demanda Hodges en souriant avec malice.

C : Allez, Hodges, on a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, rétorqua Catherine, un peu impatiente.

H : Votre fragment est en bois et il provient d'une queue de billard, révéla le technicien avec fierté.

W : La victime aurait été tuée par un coup porté à la tête avec une queue de billard ? s'étonna Warrick.

H : Exact. Trouvez la queue d'où provient ce fragment et vous trouverez votre coupable, conclut Hodges.

C : Merci Hodges, dit Catherine avec un sourire en quittant la pièce aux côtés de Warrick. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au même moment, à la périphérie de la ville, une équipe d'intervention, accompagnée de Grissom, Sara, Nick, Greg et Brass, arrivait au « Luna market ». Grissom était un peu contrarié car les deux agents du FBI avaient un peu exagéré sur la quantité de personnes présentes. L'épicerie était située dans un endroit relativement calme de la ville et ne semblait pas très fréquenté.

Tout le monde avait stoppé à distance de l'épicerie. Grissom descendit du véhicule qu'il conduisait et dans lequel se trouvaient également Sara, Nick et Greg.

« S : C'est carrément le débarquement ici ! rétorqua Sara à l'intention de ses coéquipiers, en sortant de la voiture. »

Ils s'approchèrent de Brass, de l'agent Banner et de l'agent Rolland alors que ce dernier donnait les dernières instructions aux hommes de l'unité d'intervention.

G : Vous avez ramené tous les agents de police de la ville ! déclara Grissom, plus ironique que jamais, en pensant qu'une fois encore, le FBI n'employait pas les bonnes méthodes.

N : Pour la discrétion, c'est raté… ajouta Nick, tout aussi ironique que son superviseur.

SR : On est pas là pour être discret, mais pour arrêter ce meurtrier ! répondit l'agent Sam Rolland, légèrement agacé par les railleries des scientifiques.

B : Qui sait ? Peut être que toute cette mise en scène ça va lui donner envie de s'attarder dans le coin…et de faire quelques courses ! se moqua Brass à son tour, car il trouvait également l'action du FBI démesurée. »

L'agent Rolland ne se laissa pas perturber par tous ses reproches et décida de les ignorer. Il répartit les équipes à l'avant et à l'arrière du magasin. Il revint vers Grissom et les trois jeunes experts.

« SR : Bon, cette fois, c'est vous qui allez faire ce que je vous dis. Vous restez en retrait, derrière un agent, et vous n'avancez pas tant que je ne dis pas que vous le pouvez, c'est clair ? ordonna l'agent Rolland. »

Grissom choisit de ne pas répondre et acquiesça sans aucune motivation. L'agent du FBI n'en attendit pas d'avantage et tourna les talons. Grissom se retourna vers ses collaborateurs.

« G : Nick, Greg…allez avec l'équipe de Brass, à l'arrière. Sara et moi restons devant avec ses chers messieurs du FBI, suggéra t'il.

GS : Ok. A tout à l'heure, fit Greg en s'éloignant avec Nick. »

Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, Sara sut que Grissom lui faisait comprendre de faire attention. Elle trouva cela à la fois touchant et un peu rabaissant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une chose faible et fragile ! L'agent Rolland interrompit ses pensées en donnant le coup d'envoi de l'opération.

L'équipe d'intervention se rapprocha rapidement de l'épicerie et entra brusquement. Le gérant, plus que surpris, leva les mains en l'air. Les hommes se faufilèrent entre les rayons mais ne trouvèrent aucune victime, aucun meurtrier…et pas même un client. L'autre équipe qui venait de l'arrière du magasin rejoint le reste du groupe d'intervention, ils n'avaient rien trouvé non plus.

« SR : Vous êtes certain de votre piste ? demanda l'agent Rolland en rangeant son arme. »

Grissom ne répondit pas. Il sentait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé mais il doutait que le cerveau qui avait brillamment orchestré tous ces meurtres, se laisserait prendre aussi facilement…

« B : Bon, merci les gars. On remballe…rétorqua Brass, sans plus attendre. »

Sara alla rejoindre Nick et Greg mais elle trébucha sur une boite de conserve qui avait roulé sur le sol. Elle fut déséquilibrée et allait tomber si une main ferme et puissante ne l'avait pas retenue.

« S : Merci, fit elle avec un léger sourire à l'intention de l'agent Banner.

MB : Je vous en prie Sara. Ce fut un plaisir, répondit il avec un sourire bien plus large. »

Greg et Nick trouvèrent la situation plutôt amusante. Grissom, de son côté, avait également suivit la scène qui se déroulait près de lui et cela ne lui plut guère. Il trouvait ce bellâtre un peu trop charmeur à l'égard de Sara et cela était loin d'arranger l'opinion peu flatteuse qu'il se faisait du FBI…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, alors que le jour s'était levé, Catherine et Warrick étaient de retour au labo. Ils avaient facilement résolu leur enquête en retrouvant l'arme du crime, c'est à dire la queue de billard qui avait servi à frapper la tête de la victime. Ensuite, il leur avait suffit de relier les empreintes présentes sur cet objet au bon suspect.

« C : C'est quand même dommage…Ce gamin n'a pas encore 20 ans et il va passer une bonne partie de sa vie en prison, dit Catherine, en secouant de la tête.

W : Ouais, c'est triste. Mais à cause de lui, deux gosses n'ont plus de père, rétorqua le jeune expert avec sérieux.

C : En tous cas, le shérif sera content d'apprendre que son neveu chéri n'a rien avoir avec ce meurtre, ajouta Catherine avec ironie.

W : C'est sûr ! Et qui sait, peut être qu'il va nous filer une augmentation…plaisanta Warrick.

C : Là, tu rêves ! répondit elle en souriant. »

Catherine et warrick arrivèrent dans la salle de repos où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe. Grissom, comme à l'accoutumé, se débattait avec une grille de mots croisés. Sara, assise en face de lui, lisait une revue. Nick et Greg regardaient la télé, confortablement installés dans le canapé.

« W : Salut, fit Warrick en entrant et en allant rejoindre Nick et Greg.

C : Alors…Il paraît que vous êtes rentrés bredouilles, lança Catherine, d'un ton léger, en allant se servir une tasse de café.

G : Et le neveu du Shérif ? demanda Grissom en changeant de sujet.

C : Il n'est pas impliqué, répondit Catherine.

G : Voilà enfin une nouvelle qui devrait lui plaire…dit il, laissant entendre que sa dernière discussion avec le shérif avait été quelque peu houleuse. »

Sur ces mots, Grissom replongea le nez dans ses mots croisés. En remarquant le ton légèrement amer utilisé par Grissom, Sara leva la tête quelques secondes et le regarda furtivement. Nick attira soudain l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

« N : Tiens…Nos amis, les « supers flics », passent à la télé, déclara t'il en augmentant le son avec la télécommande. »

Les 6 experts se tournèrent vers le téléviseur et écoutèrent les révélations de l'agent Rolland. Celui ci clamait à la presse que le meurtrier était sur le point d'être arrêté et que la situation était sous contrôle. Cette réflexion fit sourire l'équipe…

« S : Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher ! Il faut toujours qu'ils étalent leur supériorité devant ces journalistes, rétorqua Sara, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du FBI.

GS : Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de les détester tant que ça tout à l'heure. Enfin, surtout ce grand brun, frimeur…la charria Greg en faisant allusion à l'agent Banner et à la petite scène qui avait eu lieu sous leurs yeux dans l'épicerie.

S : Je ne vois ce que tu veux dire…répondit elle en fusillant du regard le jeune expert pour qu'il ne poursuive pas. »

Sara jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Grissom qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ni apprécier cette conversation.

« N : En tous cas, lui, il a clairement des vues sur toi ! ajouta Nick en riant pour en remettre une couche. »

Catherine, Greg, Nick et Warrick souriaient joyeusement alors que Sara semblait visiblement gênée. Ils devaient sans doute supposer que la jeune femme était, elle aussi, intéressée par le séduisant Mike. Sara, quand à elle, gardait la tête baissée dans sa revue car elle savait avec certitudes que Grissom la fixait. Si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait pu voir, que contrairement à ses collègues, il était loin de trouver la situation amusante …

« GS : Quand on parle du loup…fit Greg en désignant de la tête un agent qui venait à leur rencontre. »

Ce n'était pas le séduisant Mike, mais son collègue, l'agent Rolland, qui entra dans la salle de repos, il était seul. L'équipe se tourna alors dans sa direction, exceptée Sara qui décida de poursuivre la lecture de sa revue.

« G : Je ne pensais pas que vous vous destiniez à une carrière télévisuelle, agent Rolland, déclara Grissom, d'un ton très sarcastique, en faisant allusion à l'interview qu'ils venaient de voir.

SR : Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parlez aux journalistes, monsieur Grissom. Mais, il me semble que la population a le droit d'être informé de la situation, répondit Sam Rolland, très stoïque.

S : Bien sûr, et comme ça, le tueur sait également où en est l'enquête…rétorqua Sara, en levant la tête et en plantant son regard décidé dans celui de l'agent Rolland.

Sam Rolland avait compris depuis le début qu'il avait à faire à une vraie équipe et qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Il devait reconnaître qu'il admirait cet esprit collectif mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en désaccord total avec leurs opinions.

« SR : De toute façon, l'enquête est au point mort pour l'instant. Et même si deux policiers sont toujours postés devant le « Luna market », je doute que le tueur s'en approche. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous vous êtes dirigé vers une mauvaise piste et il serait temps de le reconnaître, lâcha Sam Rolland, avec une pointe de colère. »

L'atmosphère était plus que tendue et les 6 experts trouvèrent ce type plutôt présomptueux de remettre en cause leur travail. Nick et Greg, un peu écœurés, préférèrent l'ignorer. Grissom et Sara étaient, eux aussi, crispés par les propos de l'agent Rolland.

« C : Bon…je vous laisse, je vais aller rédiger mon rapport, fit Catherine, ravie de fuir cette ambiance chargée d'électricité.

W : Je t'accompagne, dit Warrick, souhaitant s'échapper aussi. »

Alors que Catherine et Warrick quittaient la pièce, ils croisèrent l'agent Mike Banner qui venait voir son collègue.

« C : Salut ! lança Catherine en lui adressant un sourire. »

Mike tomba sur le regard insistant et légèrement intimidant de Warrick lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Il ne répondit pas mais rendit son sourire à la belle blonde, avant d'entrer dans la salle de repos.

« MB : Sam…Le directeur veut te parler, dit Mike à son collègue en faisant allusion au directeur du FBI, leur supérieur direct.

SR : D'accord, je vais l'appeler, répondit l'agent Rolland en quittant la pièce. »

Mike se trouva seul devant Grissom, Sara, Nick et Greg. Il sentit l'hostilité qui semblait régner dans cette pièce. Nick et Greg n'avaient pas particulièrement l'air de lui en vouloir à lui et ils détournèrent la tête. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Grissom le fixait de cette façon. Mike décida de l'ignorer et adressa son plus beau sourire à Sara. La jeune femme semblait légèrement gênée et lui renvoya un sourire timide.

« MB : Sara, je peux vous parlez ? demanda l'agent Banner sans remarquer la stupéfaction générale que provoqua sa requête.

S : Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée en prenant un air détaché.

MB : En privé…ajouta t'il alors que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. »

Nick et Greg se retournèrent en direction de l'agent du FBI. Grissom regarda Sara en essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose dans son regard. Mais, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Mike qui plaça une main dans son dos, la guidant vers la sortie. Grissom fixa avec mécontentement la main possessive qui s'appuyait sur le dos de Sara.

Nick et Greg se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de la porte afin d'observer la scène aux côtés de leur patron. Mike stoppa Sara dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la salle de repos. Les trois experts pouvaient les voir mais ne pouvaient les entendre. Grissom en éprouva une certaine frustration.

« N : J'ai comme l'impression qu'une certaine personne va se faire inviter par le FBI, suggéra Nick en souriant.

GS : Ouais…Sara est en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, ajouta Greg. »

Grissom ne dit pas un mot, il ne pouvait détourner son regard du « couple » qui discutait près d'eux. Mike déployait tout son charme pour séduire la jeune femme et Grissom sentit une onde de jalousie le parcourir.

Un peu plus loin, Sara savait qu'elle était observée et elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

« MB : Alors…Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? lui demanda Mike avec un sourire charmeur. »

Sara ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de Mike et lui rendit son sourire.

Dans la salle de repos, Grissom, Nick et Greg virent Sara sourire, regarder sa montre, et s'éloigner en compagnie de Mike. Grissom sentit une boule se former au niveau de son estomac.

« N : On dirait que l'agent Banner a eut ce qu'il voulait…sous entendit Nick en riant. »

Sa remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Grissom. Greg, quand à lui, semblait légèrement déçu.

« N : Bon…On a finit notre service. Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'un petit dej' ? C'est moi qui invite, proposa Nick en se frottant les mains.

GS : En voilà une bonne idée, acquiesça Greg, ravi à l'idée de s'enfiler quelques pancakes.

N : Grissom ? l'interpella Nick, en voulant savoir s'il voulait venir avec eux. »

Grissom ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait autre chose à digérer…

« G : Non, merci. J'ai encore des choses à finir ici…prétexta t'il.

N : Ok. A plus tard, fit Nick, en quittant la pièce avec Greg. »

Grissom se retrouva seul et ressassa ce qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt. L'agent Banner avait clairement fait des avances à Sara et elle n'avait pas eu l'air si indifférente. Il se sentait trahi et commençait à lui en vouloir. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une explication avec elle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard, Grissom se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Sara. Il était nerveux mais le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait prenait le dessus. Il prit une légère inspiration et frappa quelques coups secs.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sara qui sortait tout juste de la douche, se demanda qui venait frapper chez elle, à cette heure matinale. Mettant fin à ce suspense, elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un Grissom plutôt tendu.

« S : Grissom ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'elle sans masquer sa surprise. »

Grissom la détailla quelques secondes. Elle portait un peignoir de bain blanc et essuyait d'un geste sensuel ses cheveux humides. Il la trouva particulièrement attirante mais se ressaisit.

« G : Il faut qu'on parle. Je peux entrer ? demanda t'il avec un regard insistant. »

Sara ne comprit pas vraiment la détermination qui semblait l'animer. Elle s'effaça et le laissa entrer. Grissom passa devant elle et scruta rapidement l'appartement de la jeune femme.

« G : J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…fit il d'un ton lourd de sous entendus.

S : Je t'écoute, de quoi voulais tu me parler, rétorqua Sara, sans se laisser impressionner par l'attitude étrange de Grissom. »

Grissom se retourna pour lui faire face. Sara restait près de l'entrée et croisa les bras.

« G : Sara…Quand tu m'as dit qu'il te fallait du temps, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai supposé que tu avais besoin d'espace pour réfléchir, commença Grissom, toujours aussi crispé. »

Sara le regardait et l'écoutait avec attention.

G : Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, poursuivit Grissom d'un ton mêlé de déception et de colère.

S : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

G : Sara…Ne joue pas avec moi, insista t'il en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

S : Mais où veux tu en venir ? fit elle, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

G : Je t'ai vu avec cet homme…l'agent Banner. Tu n'avais pas l'air indifférente, lâcha Grissom en lui lançant un regard plus qu'explicite. »

La jeune femme émit un léger rictus. Cependant, cela n'était pas un rire joyeux mais un rire moqueur qui précéda la colère qui montait en elle.

« S : Grissom…Tu es vraiment pas croyable ! Tu as le culot de débarquer chez moi et de me balancer ça ! rétorqua t'elle, énervée.

G : Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me dire que tu ne veux plus être avec moi avant de t'afficher avec ce type ! répondit Grissom, énervé à son tour par la réaction de Sara.

S : Tu es gonflé ! Quand je pense que pas plus tard qu'hier tu tournais autour de cette légiste ! dit elle, furieuse, en avançant à son tour vers lui.

G : On en a déjà parlé, il me semble, répondit il, surpris par tant d'agressivité dans la voix de Sara.

S : C'est vrai…Et c'est bien la seule chose dont on ait parlé depuis des semaines, révéla t'elle d'un ton de reproches. Tu crois peut être que tu peux revenir après un mois, sans pratiquement me donner de nouvelles et que tout sera comme avant ?! ajouta t'elle en haussant la voix et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

G : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! J'espérais simplement que tu ne te jetterais pas dans les bras du premier venu ! rétorqua t'il en haussant la voix à son tour et faisant de nouveau un pas vers elle. »

Grissom et Sara s'étaient tellement rapprochés durant cette dispute, qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La tension entre eux était plus que palpable.

S : Il n'y a rien entre l'agent Banner et moi ! insista t'elle, les yeux chargés de colère.

G : Ravi de l'entendre ! répondit il sans détacher son regard du sien. »

Soudain, leur proximité réveilla un sentiment bien plus puissant que la colère et sans qu'il ne comprennent comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une fougue et une avidité trop longtemps contenue. Toute leur colère s'était transformé en désir, un désir puissant et ravageur.

Grissom plaqua Sara contre la porte. La jeune femme avait cessé de penser, elle était assaillit par un flot incontrôlable de sensations. Grissom abandonna quelques instants la bouche de Sara et déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Sara laissa échapper un léger gémissement alors que les mains de Grissom glissaient sous son peignoir et traçaient des lignes de feu sur son corps.

Complètement submergé par son désir pour la jeune femme, Grissom repris possession de ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et brûlant. Puis, il s'écarta légèrement afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Il l'observa quelques instants, la trouvant plus belle que jamais, ses pommettes légèrement rougies par le désir.

« G : Tu m'as manqué…déclara t'il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme tendrement. »

Sara sourit à cet aveu sincère et pour seule réponse, elle captura les lèvres de Grissom et lui offrit un baiser enflammé. Ce dernier avait totalement perdu le contrôle et se laissa faire alors que Sara entreprit de le déshabiller. Les vêtements finirent un à un sur le sol, traçant le chemin des deux amants qui, sans cesser de s'embrasser, se dirigeaient hâtivement vers la chambre…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : I…

* * *

Alors que la journée était bien avancée, les derniers rayons du soleil inondaient de lumière la chambre où reposaient tranquillement Grissom et Sara. Les draps en désordre ainsi que les quelques vêtements négligemment jetés sur le sol attestaient de la récente activité qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. 

Grissom, confortablement installé sur le dos, regardait Sara dormir. Allongée sur le côté, elle semblait si apaisée et dormait profondément. Il se dit que la fatigue due au travail et aux dernières heures, plutôt agitées, devait faire son effet.

Grissom ne put retenir un geste en direction de sa peau si douce et lui caressa le bras avec le dos de la main. Sara réagit instantanément. Elle frissonna et grommela, ce qui fit sourire Grissom. Amusé et attendrit par sa réaction, il repris sa douce et lente caresse. Entre sommeil et réveil, la jeune femme se mit à remuer et se rapprocha de Grissom. Elle vint se coller contre lui, posant la tête sur son torse. Grissom l'accueillit avec bonheur dans ses bras et laissa ses mains errer le long de son corps. Ceci acheva de réveiller Sara qui leva la tête en direction de Grissom. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui sourit et reposa la tête sur son torse.

« G : Bien dormi ? demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

S : Comme un bébé…répondit elle en caressant le torse de son amant. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, sans dire un mot, se complaisant dans le silence, profitant de ce moment magique d'intimité. Grissom fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

« G : Il va falloir se lever. On prend notre service dans moins de deux heures, dit il à regrets.

S : Nous avons encore le temps… répondit la jeune femme qui n'était pas du tout disposée à bouger.

G : Il faut que je rentre chez moi, je dois me changer, insista Grissom bien qu'il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle de quitter ce lit.

S : Tu m'as l'air bien pressé…ou peut être que tu as peur de ne plus tenir la distance, fit elle avec malice pour le provoquer.

G : Tu crois vraiment ? C'est pourtant toi qui dormait comme une marmotte, rétorqua Grissom, sachant très bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

S : C'était pour te laisser récupérer, insinua t'elle en souriant.

G : Je vois…dit il avec un sourire espiègle, en la renversant sur le lit. »

Sara se retrouva exactement où elle voulait être, sous Grissom. Ce dernier n'avait pu résister à la provocation de la jeune femme et elle se retrouva prisonnière. Joignant le geste à la parole, Grissom se mit à l'embrasser tendrement d'abord. Puis ce contact réveilla rapidement le désir qui les animait et ce baiser devint rapidement plus fougueux. Sara laissa ses mains vagabonder le long du dos de Grissom, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser d'avantage son désir brûlant pour elle. Il quitta la bouche de la jeune femme et promena ses lèvres dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine offerte, pendant que ses mains embrasaient les cuisses minces et élancées de sa chère subordonnée. Sara était submergée par l'ivresse qui l'envahit. Grissom le lui prouvait une fois de plus, il était en pleine forme et lui faisait plus que jamais perdre la tête…

Soudain, un bruit vint troubler ce délicieux intermède. Un des deux bippeurs posés sur la table de nuit, se mit à sonner. Grissom reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il comprit d'ou provenait ce bruit, il s'arrêta et regarda Sara avec regrets. La jeune femme comprit qu'il hésitait. Elle réfléchit deux secondes et profita de son hésitation. Par un habile et rapide mouvement elle fit basculer Grissom et se retrouva allongée au dessus de lui. Ce dernier fut surpris mais plutôt séduit par l'initiative de la jeune femme.

« S : Laisse le sonner. Tu es encore à moi pour 20 minutes…non, disons, une demi heure, fit elle en souriant malicieusement en prenant les lèvres de son superviseur. »

Grissom, qui par curiosité aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi son bip sonnait, l'oublia bien vite et s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte de Sara. Elle avait de l'emprise sur lui et elle le savait…

Malheureusement, une minute plus tard, ce fut le bip de la jeune femme qui se fit entendre. Le couple se regarda en souriant, comprenant qu'ils devraient remettre ce passionnant tête à tête à plus tard…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A peine une heure plus tard, l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique, au complet, débarquait au « Luna market ». Le lieu, bien que modeste, était assaillit par les agents de police, du FBI…et par les journalistes.

Grissom et son équipe se frayèrent un chemin vers l'arrière du magasin, à l'extérieur, où avait eu lieu le crime. Ils y retrouvèrent Brass qui interrogeait les deux agents censés garder l'endroit sécurisé. Les deux pauvres hommes se frottaient la tête en grimaçant. En voyant ses collègues arriver, Brass vint à leur rencontre.

« G : Alors, ils ont vu quelque chose ? demanda Grissom en parlant des deux agents.

B : Non, rien du tout. Ils ont été assommés et attachés dans le magasin. Le tueur a fermé la porte principale et retourné la pancarte, le magasin était fermé aux clients. Le central leur a envoyé des renforts car ils ne répondaient pas aux appels, expliqua Brass.

C : Ce type est sacrément doué…commenta Catherine en posant sa mallette.

G : Il devait savoir que nous avions compris où aurait lieu son prochain meurtre, et il a attendu le moment idéal pour agir, ajouta Grissom. Et la victime ? voulut il savoir.

B : Samia Larabi, 33 ans, caissière. Elle venait d'être embauchée, elle était encore à l'essai…expliqua Brass.

G : Bien…Nick, Warrick, occupez vous de l'intérieur et de l'avant du magasin. Vérifier les caméras de surveillance.

W : Ok, répondit le jeune expert en s'éloignant avec Nick.

G : Greg, Sara. Vous allez me quadriller l'arrière et les alentours. Ce tueur venait forcément de quelque part, suggéra Grissom.

GS : C'est partit ! fit Greg en se mettant au boulot avec la jeune femme. »

Grissom resta avec Catherine, ils se rapprochèrent du corps où la légiste avait déjà commencé son minutieux examen.

« B : Bon je vous laisse. Je vais aller interroger le gérant. Oh…et faites gaffes, il y a des vautours partout dans le secteur, rétorqua Brass en faisant allusion à tous ces journalistes.

C : Merci Jim, répondit Catherine alors que Grissom s'était déjà agenouillé près de la victime. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A quelques mètres du corps de la victime, Greg et Sara inspectaient avec soin le périmètre à l'arrière du magasin. L'épicerie du « Luna market » se trouvait à la périphérie de la ville, dans un endroit calme et isolé. Il y avait peu de bâtiments dans le secteur. L'arrière du magasin donnait sur une petite colline. A la recherche de précieux indices, les deux experts avançaient lentement dans les fourrés. Bien que très concentrée dans sa tâche, Sara ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un léger bâillement. Celui ci ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Greg qui ne manqua pas cette occasion de la taquiner.

« GS : Et bien…Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une journée difficile, constata Greg en se moquant des petits yeux et des traits légèrement tirés de la jeune femme. »

L'intéressée sourit à la remarque de son collègue et préféra s'abstenir de toute réponse. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait lui révéler ce à quoi elle avait occupé sa journée et laissa planer le mystère quand à son apparent état de fatigue. Sara se contenta donc de sourire et continua à avancer. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, fixant avec insistance des marques présentes sur le sol.

« S : Regarde…Des empreintes de pas, dit elle à son collègue en s'accroupissant.

GS : Elles sont dirigées vers l'épicerie. Notre tueur, peut être ? supposa Greg en se penchant pour photographier leur sujet de discussion.

S : Peut être…En tous cas, s'il est venu par là, il a sûrement du laissé son véhicule dans les environs, pour se rendre en toute discrétion vers l'épicerie, suggéra t'elle en se levant et en avançant. »

Arrivé en haut de la petite colline, Sara ne fit plus un pas et stoppa Greg.

« S : Voilà l'endroit où il a du se garer…rétorqua t'elle en désignant du doigt le petit chemin quelques mètres devant eux. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, auprès de la victime, Grissom et Catherine écoutaient avec attention les premières conclusions de Holly, la légiste.

« H : D'après la température du foie et l'absence de rigidité cadavérique, je dirais que la mort remonte environ à deux heures, déclara t'elle en regardant Grissom.

C : Et ces marques sur son cou ? demanda Catherine, en désignant le cou de la victime.

H : La langue est cyanosée et j'ai noté la présence d'hémorragies pétéchiales, la cause de la mort est donc vraisemblablement l'asphyxie. Quand à ces ecchymoses au niveau du cou, elles suggèrent que la victime a été étranglée, expliqua Holly, d'un ton assuré. »

Tout en écoutant les propos de la légiste, Catherine observait et photographiait la jeune victime. Elle semblait si fragile, ses cheveux bruns et trempés par l'eau de javel étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

« G : Et le message dans la bouche de la victime ? demanda Grissom à Holly, en ne voyant rien dépasser de sa bouche grande ouverte.

H : C'est là où les choses divergent des précédents homicides…J'ai bien regardé à plusieurs reprises et je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bouche de cette jeune femme, admit Holly d'un air un peu désolé. »

Grissom et Catherine se regardèrent sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait toujours un message dans la bouche des victimes, un message contenant un indice sur le lieu du prochain meurtre. Etait ce la dernière victime ? Le tueur avait il décidé de raccrocher ou jouait il une fois de plus avec leurs nerfs ?

A cet instant, les deux agents du FBI firent leur apparition. En les voyants, Grissom ne put oublier que Rolland s'était moqué d'eux et de leur travail, considérant que la piste du « Luna market » n'en n'était pas une.

« G : Agent Rolland, Agent Banner…Ravi de vous revoir ici, rétorqua t'il d'un ton on ne peut plus ironique. »

Les deux hommes comprirent que le superviseur leur reprochait de ne pas avoir pris la piste de la police scientifique au sérieux. Mais un agent du FBI était bien trop fier pour reconnaître et admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

« SR : Monsieur Grissom…Je pense que nous avons mieux à faire que de débattre sur les torts et les erreurs de chacun, répondit l'agent Rolland, sèchement. »

Catherine et Grissom se regardèrent en souriant légèrement. Non, décidément, ces agents du FBI ne savaient pas reconnaître leurs torts. Et cela leur arracherait la langue de prononcer le moindre mot d'excuse. Grissom laissa tomber estimant que l'agent Rolland avait au moins raison sur un point : ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sentant la tension qui régnait dans le coin et ne souhaitant pas y participer, l'agent Banner préféra s'éloigner. En arrivant, il avait aperçut la jolie Sara et son collègue, le plus jeune de la bande, inspecter la colline. Il informa Rolland de son intention de les rejoindre.

« MB : Sam, je vais aller jeter un œil dans le coin, proposa Mike en désignant l'endroit où se trouvaient Sara et Greg. »

Sam Rolland acquiesça et Mike s'éloigna. Grissom le suivit du regard un court instant, le voyant se diriger tout droit vers les deux jeunes experts. Il n'aimait pas cet homme et encore moins l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à Sara, SA Sara.

« G : C'est ça…Allez donc fouiner comme vous savez si bien le faire, lâcha t'il, à voix basse.

Catherine qui avait entendu la réflexion de Grissom s'étonna de sa réaction. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre et elle se demanda d'où lui venait une telle rancœur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, à l'intérieur du magasin, Warrick et Nick avaient pratiquement terminé leurs recherches. Ils avaient relevés quelques empreintes sur le comptoir près de la caisse et avaient mis la main sur les cassettes de vidéo surveillance. Force était de constater qu'à part ces précieuses vidéos, ils n'avaient pas de réels éléments en leur possession pour faire avancer l'enquête. Ils étaient en train de remballer les maigres preuves récoltées lorsque Brass pénétra dans le magasin et vint à leur rencontre.

« B : Alors…Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda le capitaine en s'avançant vers eux.

W : Nada…si ce n'est une trentaine d'empreintes, ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant dans ce genre d'endroit, répondit Warrick en grimaçant.

N : On a aussi emballé l'adhésif qui a servi a ligoter les deux agents de police. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous apprenne grand chose, mais bon…ajouta Nick, l'air aussi découragé que son ami.

B : Ouais…pareil pour moi. J'ai interrogé le gérant et les parents de la victime. Elle vivait seule et venait d'arriver à Las Vegas pour y rejoindre sa famille. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde dans le coin, expliqua Brass.

N : Elle venait d'où ? demanda Nick, par curiosité.

B : Elle habitait New York, ses parents aussi. Mais, il y a trois mois, son père a trouvé du travail à Las Vegas, et sa famille a déménagé. Elle avait donc décidé de venir s'installer ici, près de ses parents, répondit Brass, conscient qu'aucun détail de la vie privée de la victime ne les aidait à se rapprocher du tueur.

W : Bref, tout ça nous mène nulle part…lâcha Warrick.

B : J'en ai peur…confirma Brass, aussi perplexe que ses deux collègues. »

Le tueur avait déjà commis 4 meurtres et ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste concernant son identité. Pour couronner le tout, cette fois, il n'avait pas laissé de message. Chacun commençait à se dire qu'il était probable qu'il ne retrouve jamais cet assassin…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après plusieurs heures passées sur la scène de crime, Sara se changeait dans les vestiaires. Elle venait de revenir au labo. La pluie avait fait irruption une heure auparavant, précipitant leur travail afin qu'aucune preuve ne disparaisse. Ainsi, la jeune femme était trempée jusqu'aux os. Debout devant son casier, elle enleva son gilet bien humide et se mit une serviette éponge autour du cou.

Non loin de là, Grissom qui traversait le couloir, aperçut Sara dans les vestiaires. Il scruta l'intérieur et remarqua qu'elle était seule. Il entra discrètement dans la pièce et l'observa quelques secondes. Elle portait un fin tee shirt à bretelles qui laissait apparaître ses épaules et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Sentant sa présence, Sara se retourna et trouva Grissom en train de l'observer.

« S : C'est très impoli d'espionner les autres…dit elle en souriant, en continuant de se sécher avec la serviette.

G : On dirait que la pluie a fait son grand retour, répondit il en ignorant la remarque de Sara.

S : C'est sûr ! Une sacrée averse ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons réussi à préserver toutes les preuves, déclara t'elle en se tournant brièvement vers lui.

G : Oh mais je vous fais confiance…dit il en se rapprochant. »

La jeune femme sourit en entendant le compliment de Grissom et en le sentant se rapprocher.

« S : Et cette autopsie ? demanda Sara en changeant de sujet, alors qu'elle rangeait sa serviette dans son casier.

G : Pas très instructive…répondit il, très évasif, en se plaçant à côté d'elle. »

Sara se retrouva entre la porte ouverte de son casier et Grissom qui s'appuyait contre le casier voisin.

« S : Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que le docteur « Holly » n'a rien trouvé ? rétorqua t'elle d'un ton suave, en se tournant vers lui.

G : Non…répondit il simplement, en la fixant avec insistance. »

Grissom laissa furtivement promener son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme pour revenir vers ses yeux. Sara resta quelques secondes à le regarder intensément. Tout à fait conscient du lieu où ils se trouvaient et de son attirance envers la jeune femme, qu'il sentait bien présente, Grissom rompit le charme.

« G : Au fait, et l'agent Banner…Ils vous a aidé ? demanda Grissom d'un ton plein de sous entendus.

S : Pas vraiment, répondit Sara aussi évasive que son superviseur l'avait été. »

La jeune femme se retourna en direction de son casier pour y prendre un chemisier propre et sec. Grissom sourit et se redressa. Il regarda en direction de la porte grande ouverte des vestiaires pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. En passant derrière Sara, il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Puis il déposa furtivement un baiser sur son épaule dénudée et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner et éveilla en elle le désir inépuisable qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Sara regarda Grissom quitter la pièce, en souriant, se disant qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au même moment, dans une autre pièce du labo, Catherine et Nick visionnaient les cassettes de vidéo surveillance du « Luna market » avec Archie. Ce dernier avait passé en revue toutes les vidéos et montrait aux deux experts ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« A : De 15h à 17h20, Samia Larabi n'a pas quitté sa caisse, commença Archie en accélérant les images.

N : On ne peut pas dire que les clients se bousculaient, constata Nick en regardant l'écran.

A : C'est clair ! A peine une dizaine de clients en plus de deux heures…elle devait trouver le temps long, rétorqua le jeune technicien. »

Archie continua à faire défiler les images en avance rapide pendant quelques secondes, puis stoppa.

« A : Voilà…A 17h22, un des deux policiers, postés à l'avant, entre dans le magasin, fit Archie en remettant la lecture à la vitesse normale.

C : Il discute un peu avec elle…et quelque chose attire son attention à l'arrière de la boutique, commenta Catherine, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

A : Il va voir et sort du champs de vision de la caméra, continua Archie.

N : Le tueur est donc bien arrivé par l'arrière du magasin, conclut Nick.

A : Sans aucun doute. J'ai vérifié la caméra à l'avant du magasin et, excepté les policiers et les clients, personne n'est entré par l'avant, confirma Archie.

C : Et le deuxième policier ? demanda Catherine.

A : 5 minutes après, ne voyant pas son collègue revenir, il entre à son tour, répondit le technicien en accélérant la bande pour sauter au moment dont il parlait.

N : Il discute avec la caissière qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe…commença Nick.

C : Et il va voir à l'arrière du magasin, finit Catherine.

N : On devrait donc voir apparaître le tueur, en supposant qu'il ai mis hors jeu les deux agents de police, espéra le jeune expert.

A : Malheureusement non. Car à 17h28…commença Archie. »

A cet instant, les images disparurent pour laisser place à un écran noir. Ce qui étonna Catherine et Nick.

« N : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Nick, surpris.

A : Coupure de courant, laissa entendre Archie.

C : Attend…Tu veux dire qu'après avoir maîtrisé les deux policiers, il a réussit à couper le courant pour ne pas apparaître sur les vidéos ? fit Catherine, en prenant conscience de l'intelligence et de la maîtrise totale du tueur.

A : Exact. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras à l'arrière mais il savait aussi où elles se trouvaient et comment couper le courant. Mais attendez la suite…ajouta Archie, d'un air mystérieux.

N : Il y a une suite ? rétorqua Nick.

A : A 17h35…il rallume le courant, fit le jeune technicien en avançant la bande jusqu'à cet horaire. »

Nick et Catherine découvrirent avec étonnement les images qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Les deux agents de police étaient ligotés et inconscients, sur le sol, devant le comptoir. Ils avaient de l'adhésif sur la bouche. La caissière n'était plus derrière le comptoir. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour s'occuper des deux policiers et tuer la caissière, tout cela sans se faire voir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Il faisait jour depuis presque deux heures et l'équipe faisait le point sur cette affaire épineuse. Les 6 experts étaient confortablement assis autour de la grande table. Sur celle ci se mêlaient photos du meurtres et muges de café fumant.

« G : Bien…Que sait on sur ces meurtres ? demanda Grissom pour lancer la discussion.

N : Le tueur étrangle ses victimes sur leur lieu de travail, verse de l'eau de javel sur les corps et laisse un message dans leur bouche, commença Nick.

GS : Le message concerne le lieu de son prochain meurtre. Et si on relie les 4 meurtres dans l'ordre où ils ont été commis, on obtient un carré, continua Greg, qui était assis entre Nick et Sara.

S : Le lieu du meurtre semble avoir une grande importance pour lui. Il a d'ailleurs envoyé la photo d'une jeune femme au FBI de Phoenix. Elle contenait un de ces fameux messages, « _Je suis innocent_ », suivit d'une indication sur le lieu de son premier meurtre, poursuivit Sara en regardant Grissom en face d'elle.

C : On ne sait toujours pas qui est la femme sur cette photo ? demanda Catherine.

N : L'ordinateur continue de chercher…répondit Nick.

G : On sait seulement que la photo date d'une vingtaine d'années, ajouta le superviseur en enlevant ses lunettes.

W : D'après les analyses graphologiques, le tueur aurait dans les trente ans. Ce n'était donc qu'un enfant lorsque la photo a été prise, remarqua Warrick. »

La remarque de Warrick interpella Grissom qui se mit à réfléchir. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par les déductions de Catherine.

« C : « Phoenix » semble être particulièrement important pour lui et revient plusieurs fois. La mystérieuse photo a été envoyée à Phoenix, la deuxième victime travaillait au « Phoenix motel » et la troisième victime devait embarquer sur un vol pour Phoenix, énuméra Catherine en avalant une gorgée de café.

GS : Peut être que le tueur y a habité…suggéra Greg.

G : C'est une hypothèse à prendre en compte. Quoiqu'il en soit, il choisit avec soin ses victimes, continua Grissom en faisant tourner les branches de ses lunettes dans sa main.

S : Elles ont toutes le même profil : brunes, environ 35 ans, même origine sociale, célibataire, elles portent un uniforme et un badge sur leur lieu de travail, et leur prénom commence par les lettres « S » et « A », expliqua Sara en faisant passer les photos de toutes les jeunes femmes.

N : Sara, tu viens de faire ton portrait, remarqua Nick en souriant, pour plaisanter.

S : Tu sais combien de femmes correspondent à cette description rien que dans la ville de Las Vegas ? répondit la jeune femme, en sous entendant qu'elle était loin d'être la seule. »

Warrick et Greg sourirent en entendant la réponse de Sara. Elle et Grissom échangèrent un regard furtif. Eux seuls savaient que la jeune femme ne correspondait pas totalement à ce portrait…elle n'était plus vraiment célibataire.

« C : Et sur le tueur, qu'est ce qu'on a ? repris Catherine, très concentrée.

G : C'est un homme jeune, méticuleux et il connaît très bien la ville, répondit Grissom en la regardant.

W : Il semble bien connaître nos techniques aussi, remarqua Warrick.

S : C'est sûr…Quatre meurtres en cinq jours et on a toujours rien sur lui, ajouta Sara, d'un air un peu dépité.

G : Pas tout à fait...fit Grissom, en fixant la jeune femme. Un morceau de plastique lui appartenant a été retrouvé dans la trachée de la seconde victime. De plus, il a laissé ses empreintes de pas et des traces de pneus sur les lieux du dernier meurtre, expliqua le superviseur, en exposant les photos des ces indices à ses collègues.

C : Ce morceau de plastique, il correspond à quoi ? demanda Catherine en désignant la photo le représentant.

G : D'après Hodges, il s'agirait d'un genre de plastique qui recouvre les badges, c'est tout ce qu'il a pu dire…répondit Grissom.

N : Et les empreintes ? questionna Nick.

S : Elles correspondent à des chaussures de type « Rangers », de pointure 43, révéla Sara, en se tournant vers Nick.

GS : Quand aux traces de pneus, elles indiquent que le tueur conduisait un 4x4 de la marque « Range Rover », ajouta Greg.

W : C'est plutôt courant comme modèle…rétorqua Warrick.

C : On dirait qu'il avait soigneusement planifié son coup. La vidéo surveillance du « Luna market » montre qu'il ne laisse rien au hasard, déclara Catherine, se sentant elle aussi, un peu impuissante face à ce tueur.

G : Je pense que ça va bien au delà…A travers ces meurtres et les messages qu'il laisse, il souhaite vraiment nous dire quelque chose, précisa Grissom, les yeux dans le vide.

N : Pourtant, on n'a pas retrouvé de message dans la bouche de la dernière victime. Est ce qu'il veut nous dire qu'il a finit et qu'il ne va plus tuer ? fit remarquer Nick en s'adressant à Grissom.

G : Peut être…En tous cas, notre seule chance de le retrouver est de découvrir qui est la femme sur la photo envoyée au FBI. Je suis certain qu'elle est la clé dans cette affaire…répondit Grissom d'une voix pensive. »

La réflexion de Grissom plongea l'équipe dans le silence durant quelques secondes. Ils réalisaient que malgré leurs efforts, cette enquête restait, pour l'instant, au point mort. Catherine rompit le silence en se levant. Elle regarda sa montre et s'adressa à ses collègues.

« C : Bon…Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai rendez vous dans la matinée avec un des professeur de Lindsay…ah, les joies de l'adolescence ! rétorqua Catherine en souriant et en quittant la pièce.

Toute l'équipe ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tous, excepté Grissom, se levèrent à leur tour. Ils rangèrent les dossiers sur la table et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« N : Je crois que c'est au tour de Greg de payer le petit dej', lâcha Nick avec bonne humeur, en riant à la vue de la tête de Greg.

GS : Ok, c'est bon…C'est ma tournée, finit par dire le jeune expert.

W : Une telle invitation, ça ne se refuse pas ! fit Warrick en souriant.

N : Sara, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Nick, en voyant que Grissom avait encore le nez dans un dossier et que de toute évidence il ne bougerait pas.

S : C'est gentil…mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton mystérieux alors que Grissom relevait la tête et que leur regard se rencontrèrent.

N : Ok, à plus, dit Nick en quittant la pièce en continuant de plaisanter avec ses deux compères. »

Sara les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Elle avait de la chance car elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec ses collègues et les considérait comme des amis. Elle se retourna vers Grissom qui la fixait intensément. Oui elle avait de la chance, se dit elle, en souriant…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bien plus tard, en fin d'après midi, Grissom lisait tranquillement le journal dans son appartement. Assis à la table ronde près de la cuisine, il buvait son thé en prenant connaissance des dernières nouvelles. Il sentit une présence et entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Sara passa la main sur l'épaule de Grissom avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celui ci détourna son attention du journal car il trouva le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux bien plus intéressant. La jeune femme, vêtue, en tout et pour tout, de l'une de ses chemises, était plus que jamais, pleine de séduction.

« G : Du thé ? proposa Grissom sans la quitter des yeux.

S : Je préfèrerais du café, répondit elle en s'étirant.

G : Tu as besoin d'un remontant ? la taquina Grissom, en souriant. »

Sara ne répondit pas mais sourit à la question de Grissom. Certes les dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Malgré cela, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée mais simplement heureuse. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle tenait la tasse devant elle alors que Grissom versait du café dedans. Après l'avoir remercié, Sara avala une bonne gorgée et engagea la conversation.

« S : Alors, comment sont les nouvelles ? demanda t'elle en le voyant toujours tenir son journal.

G : Oh…Ils parlent beaucoup de notre tueur en série. Il l'ont surnommé « le Phoenix », répondit Grissom d'un ton plus sérieux.

S : Tu crois qu'il va continuer à tuer ? le questionna Sara, voyant l'air légèrement inquiet de son supérieur.

G : J'espère le retrouver avant…lui dit il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Sara lut dans les yeux de Grissom que cette affaire le préoccupait. Et tout comme lui, elle souhaitait que tout cela s'arrête avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes. La jeune femme tourna la tête. En voyant l'heure affichée à la petite pendule, elle finit rapidement son café.

« S : Bon…Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retard… commença t'elle à dire en se levant. »

Grissom la regarda se lever et détailla avec admiration sa gracieuse silhouette.

« S : Sinon mon patron risque de ne pas apprécier ! ajouta t'elle avec un sourire coquin qui ne laissa pas son interlocuteur indifférent. »

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour s'habiller, Grissom l'attrapa doucement par le bras, et la ramena vers lui. Sara fut légèrement surprise et se retrouva assise sur ses genoux.

« G : Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de te faire pardonner…suggéra Grissom d'une voix charmeuse. »

Sara lui sourit et, le fixa quelques secondes. Puis, sans le quitter du regard, elle approcha son visage du sien. Grissom fit le chemin qui restait et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Mais, comme bien souvent, ce baiser s'intensifia…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, Grissom arriva au labo. En passant la porte d'entrée, il se dit qu'il espérait que cette soirée serait calme en matière de crimes, ainsi il pourrait se consacrer uniquement à la traque de ce tueur en série.

Arrivé dans le hall, il regarda sa montre et sourit. C'était lui qui était en retard et Sara le taquinerait sûrement lorsqu'elle le saurait. La jeune femme avait quitté son appartement il y avait un peu moins d'une heure, pour repasser chez elle avant de se rendre au labo. Il devait partir peu de temps après elle, mais le shérif l'avait appelé et la conversation s'était un peu éternisée. Ah…Sara. La simple évocation de son prénom le faisait sourire. De jour en jour, il réalisait à quel point il tenait à elle. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant mais il le savait : il l'aimait.

En passant devant la salle des indices, il remarqua que l'équipe y était réunie. Il entra et salua ses collègues.

« G : Ah…vous êtes là. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, dit il simplement. »

Puis il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Les experts le regardaient sans rien dire. Ils avaient une expression plutôt inquiétante sur le visage.

« G : Vous en faites une de ces têtes…Où est Sara ? demanda Grissom, ne voyant pas sa chère subordonnée. »

Ses collègues ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Ils avaient tous un air embarrassé et triste qui inquiéta immédiatement Grissom.

« C : Grissom…commença Catherine, d'un ton désolé, sans pouvoir poursuivre. »

Warrick lui tendit une photographie. Grissom, le visage fermé, la prit entre ses mains et la lâcha presque aussitôt sur la table. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et eut le souffle coupé en réalisant ce que la photo représentait. On pouvait y voir le visage de Sara. A la place de sa bouche était collé un morceau de papier sur lequel on pouvait lire, d'une écriture douloureusement familière :

_Vous êtes coupables_

_CSI_


	7. Chapter 7

Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages d'encouragements et comme promis, voici le chapitre 7. Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Vous aurez le dernier chapitre demain. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : X.

* * *

Grissom, tout comme le reste de l'équipe quelques minutes auparavant, fut complètement abasourdi de découvrir Sara sur cette photo. A présent, un des membres de son équipe, la femme qu'il aimait, était la nouvelle cible du tueur en série, du « Phoenix ». Les autres observaient leur patron, il semblait autant qu'eux, si ce n'est plus, affecté par la disparition de Sara. Grissom se redressa et réagit. Il se dit qu'il devait se ressaisir s'il voulait avoir une chance de la retrouver vivante.

« G : Quand avons nous reçu cette photo ? demanda t'il en essayant de garder son calme, avec les traits soucieux.

N : Il y a environ une demi heure. Un coursier est venu la livrer quand nous sommes arrivés au labo, expliqua Nick, la mâchoire crispée.

W : Sofia est en train de cuisiner le coursier, ajouta Warrick.

G : Je suppose que vous avez essayer de la joindre…demanda Grissom, sans se faire d'illusion.

C : Aucune réponse…répondit Catherine en secouant négativement de la tête.

G : Comment a t'il pu l'enlever ? se demanda Grissom à voix haute, d'un air perdu.

GS : Sa voiture a été retrouvée, garée sur le bas côté, à deux kilomètres d'ici. Elle devait sûrement se rendre au labo. Brass est parti là bas il y a moins de 5 minutes, expliqua très calmement Greg.

N : Quand je pense qu'hier je lui ai dit qu'elle correspondait au profil des victimes, je n'aurai jamais pensé que…déclara Nick, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il s'en voulait. »

Catherine posa sa main sur le bras de Nick en guise de réconfort. Toute l'équipe avait peur pour leur collègue, leur amie. Ils savaient que ce tueur ne laissait aucune chance à ses victimes. Grissom, quand à lui, avait une énorme boule dans le ventre mais il essayait de rester lucide.

G : Ce message est différent des autres. Ce n'est plus « _je suis innocent_ » mais « _vous êtes coupables_ ». Quand au dernier mot, il est plus qu'explicite, dit il en faisant allusion à l'abréviation « _CSI », _mentionné à la fin du message.

C : Cela voudrait dire qu'il accuse quelqu'un du labo ou qu'il nous considère comme responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, supposa Catherine.

N : Et il aurait enlevé Sara…ajouta Nick, visiblement pas très convaincu par cette hypothèse.

W : Peut être que nous l'avons fait envoyé en prison et qu'il veut se venger…suggéra Warrick.

G : Comment expliquer qu'il ait envoyé une photo comme pour son premier meurtre ? Pourquoi n'a t'il pas simplement laissé son message dans la bouche de la dernière victime ? questionna Grissom, ne trouvant pas cela logique.

GS : Il a probablement voulu gagner du temps pour pouvoir enlever Sara sans être dérangé. Si hier, il avait laissé un message avec « _CSI_ » comme indice, on aurait sûrement été dix fois plus vigilant, supposa Greg. »

Grissom réfléchit quelques secondes à tout ce qui avait été dit. Puis, il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action.

« G : Ok. Warrick, allez rejoindre Jim et examinez la voiture de Sara. Nick, Greg, faites accélérer les recherches sur la première photo, il faut absolument qu'on sache qui est cette femme. Pendant ce temps, Catherine et moi allons voir ce coursier, rétorqua Grissom avec précision et intensité. »

Chacun se bougea presque instantanément et alla accomplir la tâche qui lui était attribuée. Ils savaient tous trop bien combien chaque minute était importante…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A deux kilomètres du labo de la police scientifique, Brass inspectait le véhicule de Sara. Il était sur place depuis quelques minutes et un détail avait déjà attiré son attention. La portière côté conducteur était ouverte, mais aucune trace de Sara à l'intérieur. Cette route n'était pas la plus fréquentée de la ville. Jim Brass sentait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi la jeune femme s'était elle arrêtée ici et pourquoi était elle sortit de son véhicule ?

Alors qu'il était absorbé pas ses pensées, un véhicule arriva à sa hauteur. Il se gara de l'autre côté de la route, derrière la voiture de Brass. Warrick sortit du véhicule et traversa la route pour aller à la rencontre de Brass.

« W : Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? demanda Warrick avec impatience.

B : La portière côté conducteur est restée ouverte. J'ai fait le tour et je n'ai rien vu de particulier. Mais en ce qui concerne les détails, c'est plus votre boulot, répondit Brass avec un très léger sourire. »

Warrick comprit que Brass voulait détendre l'atmosphère. C'était dans son caractère de réagir ainsi. Il savait que Jim Brass était tout autant que lui inquiet pour Sara, mais il faisait son boulot sans rien laisser paraître. Cela poussa Warrick à en faire de même car il n'y avait que comme cela qu'ils pourraient la retrouver.

« W : Regardez, on dirait les mêmes traces de pneus que celles retrouvées au « Luna market », rétorqua Warrick en désignant les empreintes laissées par un autre véhicule derrière celui de Sara. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au même moment, dans un autre endroit de la ville, une jeune femme reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Sara eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux bien que l'endroit où elle semblait se trouver était assez sombre. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Assise sur une chaise, Sara était solidement ligotée. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier car un morceau d'adhésif lui recouvrait totalement la bouche. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et découvrit un lieu totalement abandonné, plein de poussière qui ressemblait à une ancienne usine.

Sara tenta de se rappeler les événements qui avaient pu la conduire dans ce sinistre endroit. Elle était dans sa voiture et roulait tranquillement en direction du labo. Cette même route qu'elle empruntait presque tous les jours depuis plus de 6 ans. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle n'était pas arrivée jusqu'au labo.

Un homme s'était mis au milieu de la route et l'avait arrêté. Il semblait pressé et ennuyé. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait crevé, qu'il n'avait pas de cric et qu'il devait impérativement rejoindre sa femme car elle avait été conduite à l'hôpital. Sara avait crut reconnaître de la détresse dans son regard et s'était donc garée devant lui pour l'aider. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de la remercier, elle se rappela d'ailleurs qu'elle en avait sourit. Elle avait pris le cric et c'est en refermant son coffre qu'un détail avait attiré son attention. En levant la tête, Sara avait reconnu le modèle de ce 4x4 garé derrière elle, c'était un « Range Rover ». Mais avant que l'idée n'est pu faire son chemin, elle avait senti une violente piqûre dans son épaule. Puis après, plus rien, c'était le trou noir.

L'homme avait du lui injecter une forte dose de tranquillisants qui l'avaient instantanément assommée, puis il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Elle comprit que c'est homme conduisant une Range Rover et qui l'avait enlevé devait sûrement être le tueur en série qu'ils recherchaient. Mais pourquoi l'avait il enlevé ? Sara fut un peu paniquée et elle se mit à s'agiter.

« J : Je vois qu'on est réveillé, fit une voix familière et ironique derrière elle. »

Sara reconnut la voix de son agresseur, c'était bien l'homme qui l'avait arrêté sur la route. Ne pouvant pas le voir, elle continua à gesticuler sur sa chaise.

« J : Doucement…un peu de patience…Le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé, ajouta t'il d'un ton malveillant, en la contournant pour lui faire face. »

Sara arrêta de bouger lorsqu'elle entraperçut le visage de son ravisseur. C'était bien la même voix mais il n'avait pas la même tête. Sa barbe avait disparue et son épaisse chevelure avait laissé place à un crâne qu'elle devinait rasé. Il portait sans doute une fausse barbe ainsi qu'une perruque lorsqu'il l'avait abordée. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire car l'obscurité et la distance qu'il préférait garder, l'empêcha de voir les traits de son visage…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom était seul, assis derrière son bureau. Il inspectait une fois de plus les photos de tous les meurtres au cas où il serait passé à côté d'un détail important. Il voyait l'heure tourner et était de plus en plus inquiet. Il se sentait totalement désemparé. La vie de Sara était en danger et pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ce fort sentiment d'impuissance le frustrait plus que tout.

Ils avaient interrogé le livreur mais celui ci n'était au courant de rien. Il avait simplement fait son travail et effectué cette livraison, comme toutes les autres. Le tueur avait bien sûr payé en liquide. Quand à la voiture de Sara, malheureusement, elle ne contenait aucun indice sur le lieu où elle pouvait se trouver. Ils savaient seulement que les traces de pneus retrouvées derrière son véhicule correspondaient parfaitement à celles trouvées au « Luna market ». Ce qui confirmait l'enlèvement de Sara par le tueur en série, le « Phoenix ». Ainsi, le seul moyen de la retrouver était de découvrir le sens du message « _Vous êtes coupables. CSI_ » et de trouver l'identité de la femme sur la première photo.

Catherine arriva devant l'entrée de son bureau et vit la mine désespéré de son ami. Elle frappa quelques coups sur la porte entrouverte pour signaler sa présence. Grissom leva instantanément la tête en espérant de bonnes nouvelles ou de nouveaux éléments. Mais le regard de Catherine lui fit comprendre que rien n'avait avancé.

« C : Les garçons continuent de chercher qui est la femme sur la photo, dit elle simplement en entrant et en s'asseyant en face de lui.

G : Bien…répondit il, d'un air totalement absent.

Catherine réalisa à quel point la disparition de Sara semblait l'affecter. Sans connaître réellement la nature exacte de leur relation, elle savait qu'un lien particulier unissait Grissom et Sara.

C : ça va ? demanda Catherine, voyant le regard perdu de Grissom.

G : Sara est entre les mains d'un tueur en série qui n'épargne aucune de ses victimes et on a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être. Alors je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient allez plus mal, rétorqua t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« SR : Monsieur Grissom…fit une voix près de la porte. »

Les deux agents du FBI se tenaient à l'entrée du bureau de Grissom. Le superviseur croisa le regard de Catherine qui pensa la même chose que lui. Ils échangèrent un faible sourire en se disant que les choses pouvaient aller plus mal…le FBI venait d'arriver !

« SR : Je viens d'apprendre pour votre collègue. Je suis désolé, déclara l'agent Rolland, avec sincérité.

MB : Si nous pouvons vous aider…ajouta son collègue, l'agent Mike Banner, d'un ton concerné. »

Voyant que Grissom ne répondait pas, Catherine prit les devants.

« C : Merci, mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas vraiment de piste…expliqua Catherine avec un sourire poli. »

Les deux agents n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, se sentant visiblement gênés, et un court silence s'installa dans la pièce. A cet instant, Nick pénétra en trombe dans le bureau de Grissom, sans même prêter attention aux deux agents du FBI qui stationnaient devant l'entrée.

« N : ça y est, on sait qui est la femme sur la photo…rétorqua t'il, un peu essoufflé. »

Catherine et Grissom se levèrent immédiatement. L'espoir était revenu d'un coup et leur instinct d'enquêteur également. Ils avaient peut être une chance de retrouver Sara en vie…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde y compris les deux agents du FBI, était réuni dans la salle des indices pour faire le point. Nick tourna l'ordinateur portable en direction de son auditoire. L'écran affichait la photo de la mystérieuse femme ainsi que les détails sur son identité et son dossier.

« N : Elle s'appelle Sasha Fitz. Elle est morte il y a 20 ans à Phoenix. Elle s'est suicidée, expliqua Nick d'un ton grave.

G : Encore un prénom commençant par les lettres « S » et « A »…Comment s'est elle suicidée ? demanda Grissom, impatient de connaître toute l'histoire.

GS : Elle s'est pendue dans sa maison. C'est son fils de onze ans qui l'a trouvé, répondit Greg en insistant sur ce détail.

W : Il doit avoir dans les trente ans aujourd'hui, ça fait de lui le suspect principal…signala Warrick.

SR : De plus, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a envoyé cette photo à Phoenix, ajouta l'agent Rolland.

G : Quel est son nom et où est il aujourd'hui ? demanda le superviseur.

N : C'est là où les choses deviennent intéressantes. Il s'appelle Joshua Fitz, déclara Nick d'un ton signifiant qu'il s'attendait à une réaction.

C : Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…fit Catherine en fronçant des sourcils alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire.

GS : Et pour cause…Joshua Fitz a travaillé ici en tant qu'expert dans l'équipe de jour pendant presque un an, révéla Greg, ce qui provoqua un étonnement général.

W : Il a travaillé ici ! Voilà pourquoi il connaît aussi bien toutes nos techniques, comprit Warrick.

G : Je m'en souviens…Il a été renvoyé pour faute grave. Il avait fait accuser à tort une femme pour le meurtre de son mari. Elle n'a jamais cessé de clamer son innocence et a finit par se suicider, expliqua Grissom, alors que l'affaire en question lui revenait systématiquement en tête.

C : Laissez moi deviner, elle s'est pendue…supposa Catherine en regardant l'entomologiste.

G : Exact… Elle était vraiment innocente. Il y a eu une erreur dans l'étiquetage des preuves et Joshua Fitz a été accusé de négligence, continua Grissom.

N : La vengeance est un bon mobil, suggéra Nick, sentant qu'ils se rapprochaient de la solution à leur énigme.

G : C'est ce qu'il essaie de nous faire comprendre à travers ses messages et ses meurtres. Quand il dit « _je suis innocent_ », il veut dire qu'il n'a pas tué cette femme tout comme il n'a pas tué sa mère, exposa Grissom.

W : Mais pourquoi laisser des indices sur le lieu de son prochain crime ? demanda Warrick en sous entendant qu'il manquait encore une pièce au puzzle.

GS : Peut être qu'il voulait simplement jouer avec nous…proposa Greg, ne voyant pas de réponse valable. »

Grissom regarda l'écran d'ordinateur de plus près et soudain un éclair lui traversa la tête. Toute l'affaire s'élucida instantanément dans son esprit.

« G : Nick, sortez moi tout ce que vous avez sur Joshua Fitz et sur l'affaire qui l'a fait renvoyé, ordonna t'il en quittant rapidement la pièce. »

Ses collègues comprirent que Grissom avait une intuition et qu'ils finiraient par la connaître…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, dans une usine désaffectée de la ville, Sara continuait de se débattre. Elle n'avait pas vu son ravisseur depuis plusieurs heures et avait tenté tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour s'extirper de ses liens. Mais, en vain, de toute évidence, cet homme savait ligoter les gens.

Puis, elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Devinant l'arrivée imminente de son agresseur, elle cessa toute agitation. L'homme se rapprocha lentement de la jeune femme, ne cherchant plus à cacher son visage. En le voyant de plus près, Sara eut l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu et elle fronça les sourcils. L'homme le remarqua et lâcha un sourire narquois.

« J : Alors Sara, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? fit il avec ironie.»

Voyant que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage qui lui semblait familier, le ravisseur la mis sur la piste.

« J : Allons…on s'est croisé tous les jours pendant presque un an…commença t'il, jouant au maximum de la situation. »

Sara réfléchissait toujours, mais n'avait toujours pas la solution…

« J : Dans les couloirs du labo…continua Joshua, en exhibant devant elle une carte plastifié, plus en très bon état.»

Il manquait un petit morceau de plastique à ce badge mais Sara reconnut tout de suite son contenu. Elle put lire facilement le nom qui était inscrit : _Joshua Fitz_. A cet instant, la jeune femme comprit qui il était. Il avait travaillé au labo, dans l'équipe de jour. C'était lui qui s'était fait viré l'an dernier, elle en avait vaguement entendu parlé. Mais pourquoi l'avait il enlevée ? Que lui voulait il ?!

« J : Et oui…c'est moi ! dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comprenant qu'elle savait maintenant qui il était. »

Sara lut la détermination dans son regard, ce qui fut loin de la rassurer. Joshua regarda sa montre et se tourna vers sa victime.

« J : On dirait que tes supers coéquipiers ne viendront pas…C'est dommage, j'ai toujours aimé les fins spectaculaires. Allez debout ! fit il en enlevant seulement les liens qui la retenait à la chaise et en l'obligeant à se lever. »

Sara essayait de se débattre mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas abuser et garda le contrôle total sur sa proie. Il la dirigea vers le fond de l'usine…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Grissom revenait dans la salle des indices avec des morceaux de papiers à la main. Il était parti les chercher dans son bureau afin d'expliquer sa théorie au reste de l'équipe.

« G : Les mots ou les nombres qu'il a laissé à la fin de chaque message ne sont pas seulement des indications sur le lieu de son prochain meurtre…Ils racontent une histoire, expliqua Grissom étalant tous les messages sur la table.

N : Comment ça ? demanda Nick, aussi intrigué que ses collègues.

G : Le premier indice était le nombre _4787_, laissé sur la photo envoyé au FBIOr, la mère de Joshua s'est suicidée le 4 juillet 1987, c'est à dire le 4/7/87, révéla Grissom en montrant le premier message sur la photo envoyée au FBI.

SR : Les chiffres n'étaient donc pas dans le désordre…comprit alors l'agent Rolland.

G : Non. Chaque indice a un double sens. Il nous renseigne aussi sur l'histoire personnelle de Joshua Fitz, répondit Grissom.

C : Voyons le second… C'était _Phoenix_…Cet indice correspond à la ville où sa mère s'est suicidée et où il a grandit, continua Catherine, tenant entre ses mains le message en question.

G : C'est à Phoenix que tout à commencé…ajouta Grissom.

GS : Le troisième et le quatrième indices étaient _2996_ et _Luna_, poursuivit Greg.

N : Il correspondent à l'affaire à cause de laquelle il s'est fait viré. Colin Sallsburry a été assassiné. Sa femme a été accusée à tort de l'avoir tué. Elle s'appelait _Luna_, Luna Sallsburry et s'est suicidée le 29 septembre dernier, autrement dit le 29/9/06. C'est ce même jour que Joshua Fitz s'est fait viré, expliqua Nick en consultant le dossier de l'affaire sur l'écran.

W : Tout s'explique…Donc logiquement le dernier indice devrait nous permettre de retrouver Sara, conclut Warrick.

C : Le dernier indice était « _CSI _», il ne l'a pourtant pas enlever ici…remarqua Catherine.

G : Il a enlevé une experte en criminologie, une CSI. Joshua nous tient pour responsable de son renvoi et de la mort de Luna Sallsburry. Je pense que « CSI » a forcément une autre signification. Comme pour chaque indice, celui ci doit avoir un double sens. On a déjà le rapport avec son histoire, il faut maintenant trouver un lieu, suggéra Grissom, très concentré.

N : Attendez…Je crois que je sais où est Sara. Colin Sallsburry avait une usine d'assemblage de matériel électronique. Elle a fermé juste après sa mort et celle de sa femme. Cette usine s'appelait _**C**__olin __**S**__allsburry __**I**__ndustrie_ ….autrement dit **C.S.I**, révéla Nick, conscient que cette piste ne pouvait qu'être la bonne.

C : Où se trouve cette usine ? demanda Catherine, instantanément, alors que Grissom reprenait plus que jamais espoir.

Greg lut l'adresse sur l'écran, regarda sur la carte affichée derrière eux et l'entoura. Il observa la carte deux secondes et un détail évident lui sauta aux yeux.

GS : Vous vous souvenez que les lieux des quatre meurtres formaient un carré ? Et bien, d'après l'adresse de cette usine, elle se situe en plein centre de ce carré. Sara est forcément là bas, rétorqua Greg d'un ton plus que certain.

G : En route ! fit immédiatement Grissom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, plusieurs véhicules arrivaient rapidement sur les lieux de l'ancienne usine. Elle paraissait complètement abandonnée et personne ne semblait donner le moindre signe de vie dans le secteur. L'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique, menée par un Grissom plus que tendu, descendit de leurs deux véhicules. Elle fut suivit de près par Brass, les agents de polices et les deux hommes du FBI. Tout ce monde se retrouva devant l'entrée principale de l'usine qui n'avait pas l'air d'être condamnée.

« N : Grissom…fit Nick en appelant son supérieur pour qu'il jette un œil dans sa direction où se trouvait un 4x4 noir garé.

C : Il est ici…rétorqua Catherine en reconnaissant le modèle, un Range Rover. »

Grissom sentit la peur monter en lui. Sara était elle avec lui ? Et surtout, était elle encore vivante ? L'inquiétude était nettement perceptible sur son visage comme sur celui de ses collègues. Ils avaient envie de se précipiter à l'intérieur pour la retrouver mais Brass, plus avisé, calma leurs ardeurs.

« B : Bon, allons y. Que chacun fasse attention. L'individu est dangereux et peut être armé… recommanda le capitaine. »

Grissom, Catherine et Nick entrèrent dans l'usine avec Brass. Cette fois ci, les deux agents du FBI, accompagnés de Greg et Warrick, se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment…

………….

Au même moment, à l'intérieur, Sara tentait de rester immobile. Les mains ligotées derrière le dos, elle se tenait debout sur une chaise, sur la pointe des pieds. Une longue corde, solidement attachée à l'imposante poutre métallique au dessus d'elle, lui encerclait la gorge et menaçait de l'étrangler à tout moment. Toujours bâillonnée par un morceau d'adhésif, Sara éprouvait quelques difficultés à respirer. Les quelques gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur son front attestaient que la jeune femme avait du mal à garder son calme.

A côté d'elle, Joshua, le pied appuyé contre la chaise, prêt à la faire basculée à tous moments, observait Sara qui luttait pour ne pas s'étrangler. Il tenait un révolver dans sa main droite et attendait patiemment. Soudain, le bruit sourd de l'imposante porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt se fit entendre. Sara eut instantanément le fol espoir qu'elle n'allait peut être pas mourir, qu'on allait la sauver. Joshua, quand à lui, se redressa et resserra l'arme dans sa main.

« J : Ils ont quand même finit par trouver…dit il avec une pointe de nervosité, en se préparant recevoir les visiteurs.

……………..

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière de l'usine, Warrick, Greg et les deux agents du FBI tentaient de trouver une ouverture. La petite porte métallique menant à l'intérieur semblait verrouillée. Ils devaient un moyen pour entrer…

De l'autre côté, Grissom, Catherine, Nick et Brass venaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde pour observer ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. L'usine était totalement abandonnée et la poussière s'était amassée un peu partout. Les quelques ouvertures au sommet du bâtiment ne suffisaient pas à éclairer l'immense surface qui demeurait bien sombre. Chacun sortit une lampe torche et Brass passa devant, suivit de près par Grissom. Catherine et Nick restèrent en retrait.

A l'aide de son talkie walkie, Brass informa les agents postés à l'extérieur qu'il n'y avait personne en vue pour le moment. Il leur dit de rester sur leurs gardes et de se tenir prêts à intervenir à son signal. Les trois experts et le capitaine traversèrent l'entrepôt principal qui était immense sans trouver âme qui vive. Ils arrivèrent doucement mais sûrement vers le fond de l'usine, dans le renfoncement, il semblait y avoir une petite pièce isolée.

Ils se séparèrent. Nick continua d'inspecter en détail la partie principale de l'usine, à la recherche d'éventuels indices. Brass, Grissom et Catherine avancèrent en direction de la petite pièce. Sentant leur objectif se rapprocher, ils ralentirent le pas instinctivement.

Ils entrèrent avec précaution dans la petite pièce et c'est là qu'il la virent. Ils s'arrêtèrent systématiquement en réalisant la scène qui était devant eux. Elle était vivante mais en très mauvaise posture. Le visage de Grissom se figea. L'image qu'il avait sous les yeux le choqua et l'effraya. Sara, prisonnière de cette épaisse corde qui lui serrait le cou, semblait épuisée et apeurée. Brass et Catherine, tout comme Grissom, ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver Sara dans cette inquiétante situation.

Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotions. Alors qu'ils allaient se précipiter sur elle pour la délivrer, Joshua apparut aux côtés de sa prisonnière. Il leur avait laissé quelques secondes pour découvrir sa petite mise en scène.

« J : Ravi de vous voir enfin…dit il d'un ton sérieux et solennel. »

En voyant le kidnappeur et assassin devant eux, Brass et Catherine pointèrent instantanément leur arme dans sa direction. Grissom qui n'était pas armé, réalisait que Sara n'était pas encore sauvée.

« J : Si j'étais vous, je lâcherais ça…conseilla Joshua en dirigeant son arme vers Sara.

B : Lâchez d'abord votre arme, tenta Brass.

J : Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier ! Alors posez vos armes sur le sol…en douceur, ordonna t'il en mettant le pied sur la chaise qui permettait à Sara de ne pas être suspendue dans le vide, à s'étrangler. »

Joshua fit pression sur la chaise, prêt à la faire basculer. La frayeur était plus que visible sur le visage de Sara, qui, toujours bâillonnée, ne pouvait parler. Grissom était paralysé par la peur de la perdre. Brass comprit que le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas avoir et devant sa détermination, il décida d'obtempérer.

« B : Ok, ok ! capitula Brass, en levant la main gauche en signe de reddition alors qu'il posait lentement son arme au sol. »

Catherine mit plus de temps à poser son arme. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce tueur. Mais devant l'urgence de la situation pour Sara, elle finit par s'exécuter, à contre cœur.

« G : Qu'est ce que vous voulez Joshua ? demanda enfin Grissom, l'appelant volontairement par son prénom.

J : Ce que je veux ?! Je veux que vous compreniez, répondit il simplement, restant très évasif.

G : Qu'on comprenne quoi ? insista Grissom qui commençait à s'impatienter de voir Sara souffrir pour rester droite sur la chaise.

J : Que ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua Joshua en fixant Grissom droit dans les yeux.

C : Vous ne l'avez pas tuée, elle s'est suicidée…intervint Catherine, pour l'amadouer, en faisant allusion à cette femme qui avait été accusée à tort du meurtre de son mari. »

En entendant la réflexion de Catherine, Joshua réagit et la fixa. Voyant que cette remarque semblait l'avoir touché, Grissom enfonça le clou.

« G : Joshua, nous savons que vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de Luna Sallsburry ni de celle de votre mère. Elles avaient choisit toutes les deux de mourir…déclara Grissom calmement et doucement. »

Mais cette remarque n'eut pas l'effet espéré. En entendant Grissom faire allusion à sa mère, Joshua s'énerva et redevint agressif.

« J : Vous ne savez rien ! C'est à cause de types dans votre genre que j'ai perdu mon travail. C'était la seule chose qui me restait…répondit le jeune homme d'un ton méprisant.

G : Sara n'y est pour rien, relâchez là ! fit Grissom, en le suppliant presque.

C : Laissez là partir. Ça ne vous ramènera pas votre mère et ça ne vous rendra pas votre boulot, ajouta Catherine d'un ton très convainquant.

B : Ecoutez…il y a une quinzaine d'agents à l'extérieur, vous ne sortirez pas. Alors limitons les dégâts…déclara Brass pour l'inciter à se rendre. »

Joshua les regarda quelques secondes. Ils avaient tous ce même regard de chiens battus mais il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien.

« J : Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais vous si ! Vous allez comprendre ce que ça fait de tout perdre…rétorqua t'il en s'adressant directement à Grissom. »

Joshua lança un violent coup de pied dans la chaise, la faisant renverser. Sara se retrouva instantanément suspendue à la corde, ne pouvant plus respirer, sous les yeux horrifiés de Grissom, Catherine et Brass.

« G : Non ! cria Grissom, d'une voix désespérée, en voulant approcher pour aider Sara.

J : Maintenant, vous comprenez…lâcha Joshua en pointant son arme sur Grissom. »

Catherine et Brass voulurent ramasser leurs armes mais la menace pesant maintenant sur Grissom leur en empêcha. Malgré l'arme pointée sur lui, Grissom décida d'avancer. Sara se débattait pour vivre mais étouffait petit à petit, elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il ne supportait pas de la voir en train de mourir, se balançant au bout d'une corde, sans rien faire. Grissom fit un pas vers elle mais également vers l'arme de Joshua. A cet instant, un coup de feu retentit…

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Epilogue

* * *

La détonation résonna dans toute l'usine et Nick se précipita vers le fond du bâtiment. Sur les lieux du coup de feu, Grissom regarda Joshua s'écrouler au sol. Derrière le jeune homme, ils découvrirent l'agent Rolland, dont l'arme fumait encore, qui venait de l'abattre d'une balle en pleine tête. Ils avaient finalement réussit à entrer par derrière… 

A peine le meurtrier fut il maîtrisé, que tout le monde se précipita vers Sara. Toujours suspendue par le cou, elle venait de fermer les yeux et ne bougeait pratiquement plus. Warrick, Nick et Greg soulevèrent à bout de bras la jeune femme pour que la corde ne fasse plus pression sur son cou. L'agent Banner alla chercher la chaise renversée et la déposa sous son corps inanimé. Grissom monta précipitamment sur la chaise et dégagea la corde de son cou. Les hommes allongèrent Sara sur le sol, elle était toujours inconsciente. Catherine enleva sa veste et la déposa sous la tête de la jeune femme.

« B : Il nous faut une ambulance de toute urgence…fit Brass dans son talkie walkie. »

Grissom colla son oreille contre le thorax de Sara pour entendre son souffle.

« G : Elle ne respire plus ! dit il, provoquant l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses collègues. »

Toute l'équipe était choquée et effrayée alors que Grissom tentait de réanimer Sara.

« G : Allez Sara…Reviens ! rétorqua Grissom avec détermination et désespoir en lui faisant du bouche à bouche. »

La scène était des plus pénibles à regarder. Le corps inanimé de Sara gisait, sans vie, sur le sol, alors que Grissom faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle respire à nouveau. L'inquiétude et la tristesse étaient plus que présentes sur le visage de chacune des personnes qui attendaient, avec impuissance, qu'elle se réveille.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour tout le monde, Sara revint enfin à elle et se mit à tousser. On put aisément entendre un soupir de soulagement général. Chacun ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de s'étreindre, elle était sauvée. Catherine laissa échapper une larme alors que Warrick la prenait dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous émus et soulagés qu'elle soit en vie. Grissom souffla un instant, jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur. Alors que la jeune femme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, Grissom, toujours les deux genoux à terre, la serrait fermement dans ses bras.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Sara. Nick et Greg étaient assis de chaque côté du lit alors que Warrick, Catherine et Brass restaient debout, au pied du lit. La jeune femme, allongée mais redressée, était à présent hors de danger. Les médecins souhaitaient tout de même la garder une journée en observation.

Alors que l'atmosphère était plutôt détendue et que chacun plaisantait, Grissom se tenait à l'écart. Adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, il observait Sara parler et rire avec ses collègues et amis. Lui, accusait encore le coup. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre. Mais, bien entourée, Sara se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.

« N : Décidément, il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquée ! plaisanta Nick en faisant sourire la jeune femme.

S : Tu me connais…répondit elle sur le même ton, d'une petite voix enrouée à cause de la pression prolongée de la corde sur son cou.

GS : En tous cas, cette fois tu vas être obligée de prendre des congés, la charria Greg.

S : Ouais…on verra, dit elle, pas très convaincue, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. »

Grissom sourit à la réflexion de Sara. Tout comme les autres, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas une adepte du concept de « vacances ». Elle adorait son boulot et préférait travailler que de passer des journées à « se reposer ».

Après que tout le monde ait bien rit, la jeune femme redevint sérieuse une minute. Elle voulait quand même connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« S : Et Joshua Fitz, on sait pourquoi il a fait tout ça ? demanda t'elle.

C : Sa mère s'est pendue quand il avait 11 ans et c'est lui qui l'a trouvé. Elle était serveuse et portait un uniforme et un badge, comme toutes les femmes qu'il a tué, expliqua Catherine.

S : Mais pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? questionna Sara, ne voyant pas le rapport avec elle.

W : A la suite d'une erreur lors d'une enquête, une femme s'est suicidée et il a été viré. Il a voulu se venger et tu correspondais au profil de ses victimes, répondit Warrick alors que Sara hochait de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

B : Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'aura pas eu le dernier mot ! ajouta Brass pour conclure cette discussion. »

A cet instant, l'infirmière entra dans la chambre et fut légèrement mécontente d'y trouver autant de personnes.

« Inf : Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Il faut laisser cette jeune femme se reposer, ordonna t'elle, d'un ton autoritaire, avec un léger sourire.

GS : A vos ordres…répondit Greg, d'une voix mielleuse en la fixant, la trouvant plutôt à son goût, malgré les quinze années de plus qu'elle devait avoir. »

Après avoir dit en revoir à Sara, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller rejoindre cette séduisante infirmière qui avait déjà quitté la pièce. Son attitude ne manqua pas de faire sourire tout le monde.

« W : De toutes façons, il faut retourner au labo, ajouta Warrick, rappelant à l'équipe qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leur service.

Catherine fit un signe de la main pour saluer Sara alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, suivit de Brass puis de Warrick.

« N : Repose toi bien, fit gentiment Nick en déposant un baiser sur le front de Sara. »

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire et le regarda sortir à son tour. Tout le monde avait quitté la pièce excepté Grissom qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Sara le regarda, il avait une étrange expression dans le regard. Sans cesser de la fixer, il se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Il se contenta de la regarder, en souriant légèrement. Sara ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce que son regard contenait.

« S : Tu n'es pas très bavard ! se moqua la jeune femme. »

Grissom se dérida un peu en entendant cette réflexion. Puis, il redevint sérieux et lui expliqua ce qui le tourmentait.

« G : Sara…J'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdue, révéla t'il avec une émotion et une sincérité qui la touchèrent profondément.

S : Mais tu ne m'as pas perdue…C'est toi qui m'a sauvée, répondit elle d'une voix émue en posant sa main sur la sienne. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Grissom sourit enfin.

« G : En fait, c'est l'agent Rolland qui t'a sauvée. C'est lui qui a abattu Joshua Fitz, la contredit Grissom, avec une pointe de malice.

S : Qui aurait cru que le FBI finirait vraiment par nous aider ! rétorqua t'elle avec bonne humeur. »

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion de Sara. Elle avait l'air de se remettre rapidement de son agression, pour le plus grand bonheur de Grissom qui savoura ce moment. Malheureusement, il fut de courte durée, puisque l'infirmière fit de nouveau irruption dans la chambre et fut surprise d'y trouver le superviseur.

« Inf : Il me semblait avoir dit que les visites étaient terminées ! rétorqua t'elle en fixant Grissom d'un œil désapprobateur.

G : Je crois que je vais devoir y aller…dit Grissom voyant le regard noir de l'infirmière qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

S : Elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter ! remarqua Sara en souriant.

G : Je passerais te chercher, fit Grissom en se levant.

S : J'espère bien ! répondit elle, avec un grand sourire qui le fit craquer.

G : Essaie de te reposer…ajouta t'il en se penchant lentement vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Sara ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce caresse. Le contact fut relativement furtif mais chargé d'émotions et Grissom sentit un flot d'agréables sensations lui parcourir le corps. Puis, il s'éloigna, accordant un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

…………

Après avoir quitté la chambre, alors qu'il traversait le couloir de l'hôpital, Grissom se mit à repenser à ces dernières heures, les plus pénibles de son existence. Mais elles s'effaçaient peu à peu dans son esprit, remplacées par le sourire de la femme qu'il aimait et sans laquelle il ne pouvait plus vivre. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui arrivait en face de lui. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'il le reconnut et il s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour discuter.

« SR : Comment va votre collègue ? demanda l'agent Rolland, réellement soucieux de l'état de Sara.

G : Elle se repose. Elle est hors de danger maintenant, répondit Grissom d'un air soulagé.

SR : Tant mieux…reprit l'agent du FBI. »

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. L'agent Rolland remarqua à quel point cette histoire semblait avoir remuer Grissom.

« SR : Bon…J'étais venu vous dire que nous partons. Nous rentrons à Phoenix, ajouta l'homme du FBI. »

Grissom ne fit aucune remarque mais acquiesça simplement de la tête

« SR : Alors, à un de ces jours, peut être…fit Sam Rolland en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner.

G : Agent Rolland ! l'interpella Grissom. »

L'homme stoppa et se retourna en direction de Grissom, un peu surpris.

« G : Merci…ajouta simplement Grissom en tendant la main en direction de Rolland. »

L'agent Rolland comprit que Grissom était vraiment reconnaissant et il lui serra la main bien volontiers, avec un léger sourire, avant de s'éloigner. Grissom le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir et se dit intérieurement, en souriant, que l'aide pouvait parfois venir de là où on l'attendait le moins…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cinq jours plus tard, en début de soirée, Sara était de retour au labo. Elle avait totalement récupéré et les ecchymoses sur son cou avaient pratiquement disparues. Elle ne devait pas reprendre ce soir, le médecins lui avaient donné, au minimum, une semaine de repos. Et malgré l'insistance de Grissom qui la voulait, lui aussi, au repos, il avait finit par céder et l'avait autorisée à reprendre le travail.

Sara sourit en repensant à ces cinq derniers jours, Grissom était aux petits soins avec elle. Au début, elle trouvait ça vraiment adorable mais elle en avait rapidement eu assez d'être considérée comme une petite chose fragile. Elle se rappela de la réaction de Grissom lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait reprendre le travail. Il avait été plus que réticent à cette idée et ne s'était pas garder de lui faire savoir. Mais il s'était vite souvenu que Sara était très têtue. Cette fois, elle avait l'air bien décidée. D'ailleurs, il avait finit par craquer car la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et connaissait de multiples façons de faire céder un homme…

Sara était contente de revenir travailler, de revoir ses collègues. Elle était aussi ravie de voir Grissom car elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu de la journée. Elle avait eu pas mal de choses à régler et notamment la visite médicale qui était indispensable à son retour.

Sara arriva dans la salle de repos où se trouvaient Warrick, Nick et Greg. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et les observa quelques instants en silence. Comme bien souvent, les trois experts étaient en train de plaisanter. Cette bonne humeur la fit instantanément sourire.

« S : Salut ! lança t'elle joyeusement alors que trois paires d'yeux se pointèrent sur elle.

N : Sara ! Tu es déjà de retour ? demanda Nick aussi surpris que ravi de la voir, en allant vers elle et en la prenant hâtivement dans ses bras.

S : Je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond ! répondit elle en souriant.

GS : Content de te revoir, Sara ! lui dit Greg en échangeant, à son tour, une rapide étreinte avec la jeune femme.

W : Bienvenue au labo, lui dit sincèrement Warrick avec un grand sourire en lui donnant une accolade amicale. »

S : Merci…Alors, on bosse sur quoi ? demanda t'elle, pressée de se remettre dans le bain.

N : On ne sait pas encore, on attend Catherine, répondit Nick.

S : Et Grissom ? voulut savoir Sara, un peu étonnée de ne pas le trouver ici.

W : Il avait un peu de paperasse à faire, il est dans son bureau, expliqua Warrick.

GS : Il sait que tu as repris ? demanda Greg, en espérant que c'était le cas.

S : A ton avis ? répondit la jeune femme en souriant, ce qui rassura le jeune expert. »

Sur cet échange amical, Sara décida de les abandonner quelques minutes pour aller retrouver Grissom. Elle quitta la pièce alors que ses trois amis n'avaient aucun doute quand à l'endroit où elle allait se rendre. Ils avaient toujours ressenti un attachement spécial entre leur superviseur et la jeune femme. Et la réaction de celui ci à la disparition de Sara ne faisait que confirmer leurs pensées. Ces deux là semblaient très proches mais ils ignoraient à quel point…

Sara avait quitté la salle de repos d'un air ravi. L'accueil chaleureux de ses camarades lui allait droit au cœur. Elle déambula tranquillement dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Grissom. La porte, comme bien souvent, était grande ouverte. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée en souriant devant le spectacle attendrissant qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Grissom, confortablement assis derrière son bureau, remplissait avec assiduité un tas de papiers. Il semblait très concentré et parfois, les quelques grimaces qui lui échappaient, laissaient supposer que cette tâche était loin d'être celle qu'il préférait. Sara resta une bonne minute à l'observer en silence, elle le trouvait adorable.

« S : Hey ! fit elle soudain pour lui signifier sa présence. »

Grissom releva instantanément la tête en reconnaissant sa voix.

« G : Hey ! répondit il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. »

Il remarqua la mine réjouie de Sara, elle était rayonnante.

« G : Contente de revenir ici ? demanda t'il en la regardant intensément.

S : Assez, oui…Et toi ? demanda t'elle à son tour.

G : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…laissa t'il entendre en souriant. »

Il faisait semblant de lui en vouloir de lui avoir forcer la main. La jeune femme comprit parfaitement l'allusion et entra dans la pièce. Elle poussa doucement la porte sans pour autant la fermer complètement.

« S : Je ne manquerais pas de te remercier…fit elle avec un petit sourire taquin, lourd de sous entendus. »

Grissom se contenta de sourire d'un air disant qu'il n'attendait que ça. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis Sara brisa le silence et la sensuelle connexion qui s'installait entre eux.

« S : Alors, tu as toujours autant de paperasse à remplir ? remarqua t'elle, en se rapprochant du bureau.

G : Malheureusement, ça fait aussi partie de mon travail…répondit Grissom, d'un air dépité, en mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. »

Après avoir rangé grossièrement les feuilles qui encombraient son bureau, Grissom se leva, contourna le bureau et vint se placer devant Sara.

« G : Sara, tu te sens vraiment prête à reprendre ? demanda t'il, voulant être sûr qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

S : Grissom…rétorqua t'elle, d'une voix douce mais déterminée, pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

G : Ok ! dit il, en se rendant, sans insister d'avantage.

S : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais à la hauteur. Je suis une femme forte, tu sais ! ajouta t'elle en lui caressant furtivement la joue puis en se tournant vers la porte, prête à quitter la pièce.

G : Oh, je le sais ! Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'…commença Grissom en s'arrêtant brusquement, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. »

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et cela la surprit autant que ça la toucha. Elle se retourna et fixa Grissom qui ne disait plus un mot, un peu abasourdi comme s'il venait de dévoiler un secret. Il semblait plutôt gêné par cette situation et la jeune femme décida de ne pas prolonger son calvaire. Elle sourit légèrement et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche scellée de Grissom avant de se retourner vers la porte à nouveau.

« S : Allons retrouver les autres…Catherine est sûrement arrivée et ils doivent nous attendre, dit elle en ouvrant la porte en grand. »

Grissom n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il restait planté là, debout au milieu de son bureau, comme s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Avant de quitter la pièce, Sara se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« S : Oh, et au fait, Griss…Moi aussi…je t'aime, ajouta t'elle avec un grand sourire. »

Ils échangèrent un regard des plus intenses et la jeune femme sortit enfin du bureau, sans remarquer Catherine, qui était juste à côté d'elle. Grissom, quand à lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'aveu de la jeune femme.

Juste à côté du bureau de Grissom, Catherine qui passait par là avant de rejoindre ses collègues, n'avait pas raté une miette de la déclaration de Sara. Bien que celle-ci ne la surprit pas vraiment elle devait avouer que avoir des doutes sur un sujet et en être certain, étaient deux choses différentes. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela expliquait pas mal de choses et ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle supposait depuis quelques temps.

Un peu perturbée par cette révélation, Catherine s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir. Elle tomba soudain sur Grissom qui sortait de son bureau et sourit en voyant son visage radieux.

« G : Bonsoir Catherine ! fit il joyeusement.

C : Gil…répondit elle, en lui rendant son bonsoir d'un air mystérieux. »

Grissom et Catherine marchèrent cote à cote en direction de la salle de repos, pour rejoindre leurs collègues. Grissom remarqua l'étrange expression dans le regard de son amie sans en comprendre l'origine.

« G : Vous allez bien ? demanda t'il, très légèrement inquiet.

C : Oh oui…répondit elle, toujours aussi mystérieuse. Mais pas autant que vous apparemment, ajouta t'elle, en souriant, d'un ton lourd de sous entendus. »

Grissom ne comprit pas la réflexion de Catherine et ne s'y attarda pas. Il était encore dans ses pensées, repassant dans sa tête les derniers mots de Sara qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. De son côté, Catherine se délecta de la situation et décida d'en profiter. Ces deux là leur avaient caché qu'ils étaient ensemble et maintenant, ils ignoraient qu'elle était au courant. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle comptait bien s'amuser un peu. Certes, Grissom et Sara avaient réussi à garder leur secret pendant longtemps, mais, désormais, c'était au bout des lèvres de Catherine qu'il était…

* * *

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plut car je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'écrire. Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé leurs messages d'encouragements au cours de ces 8 chapitres. 

Et si vous avez des remarques à faire, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez surtout pas…


End file.
